The Fixer
by AmyJamie
Summary: Christian Grey is a ruthless man with no feeling and no conscience he is about the become the Don of his families crime business. He is known as the fixer in the organisation as he makes problems and people vanish for the right price. His father Carrick is stepping down but is giving Christian a fixer job that will change his life and him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **CPOV**

As I wipe the blood from my hands. I am still angry at this little prick who tried stealing from me. I don't know how anyone could be so stupid. the entire population of Seattle are more than aware of what I can do if I am fucked with. After hours of torturing the thief. I decide to slit his throat as a knife is my weapon of choice but I am just as good with a gun. I decided to go for my trusty knife tonight as I want him to suffer and I want to send a message. You fuck with the Grey's and this will happen to you. I am soon to be the new boss in my families organisation. I always wanted to job and I knew Elliot wasn't cut out for it, don't get men wrong my brother can be vicious when he wants to be but he is more of the class clown type he takes nothing serious.

I send a quick text to one of my many whores that I need a servicing. I wont lie but I am a very cruel heartless bastard and out of the fifteen women I have at my disposal not one of them are treated nice. I admit I use them to pleasure me and I will never allow them feel any pleasure in return. as they don't deserve it from me. Unlike the other members of my organisation I don't fuck the actual prostitutes. we control my organisation dabbles in a lot of shit. whore houses escorts weapons drugs the lot. my favourite one is the fixing which is my job I make problems vanish. I never disclose the way I do this but it is brutal and there is never no coming back from it.

My father Carrick who is the don at this present time. he will be passing down the reigns to me in exactly two weeks. he is so happy I am taking over, my mother on the other hand is all like Christian its time you settle down and get married and have babies. I need grandchildren you know. I love my mother more than life itself but Elliot will be the one to give her grandchildren not me. I am actually surprised half of Seattle aint walking around with a mini Elliot. He is so careless about the company he keeps and is never protected. I hate condoms like every man does but I trust no whore. They all want to get knocked up so they can have a life of luxury as being the mother of a Grey child is a big deal and the mother would be looked after.

Elliot always cracks jokes that one day I am going to become so obsessed and in love with a woman. I will be dragging her down an aisle and knocking her up first chance I get. I laugh at him as there is no woman out there who good even grab my attention for longer than a quick fuck let alone for me to be in love. My father has informed me that he has taken on my next fix. which I am not to pleased about as I have a way of doings this and my father has not followed one of my protocols. Taylor my right hand man and my driver and CPO for not only my illegal business and my legal business. I actually hated Taylor at first and I am sure he felt the same way about me. but now I would not trust anyone else more than I do him. Taylor is the only one that is married happy and faithful and it seems to work for him.

I get a message from my father saying he will be here at 9AM tomorrow morning with a Raymond Steele to discuss the kind of fix he is after. all I know is that him and my father are old friends and his fix is to help his 21-year-old daughter.  
I am pissed off as I never conduct my illegal affairs at GEH. I actually love what I do and I am proud of my company I am under 30 and a billionaire. that's how good my legal business is. I remind my father that I want all the required documents and for him to tell anyone who asks that he is stopping by for a friendly visit. I call my assistant Andrea to block out my morning in my calendar. she is still highly embarrassed after I caught her sucking my brothers dick a few days ago. its actually sad that's not the first time I have caught him in the act. He never listens to my no fucking the staff rule. to this day there are no female workers at his construction company as he can't keep it in his pants.

I finally leave the office and Taylor drives me home. I keep thinking about what I want tonight and I think I just want my dick sucked and for the whore to be sent on her way. I should really let this one go as I think she is very unrealistic about what we have going on. but she does give one hell of a blow job. Once I arrive at my penthouse I quickly grab a shower and have a glass of wine. I know she is waiting for me in the spare room I keep as a fucking room but I like to keep her waiting. I walk into the room and see her standing in just her panties. I demand her to get on her knees and crawl to me and suck my cock. she willing does as I tell her to. I am more rough with her than I normal am. I grab the back of her head and I am practically making her gag. but she deserves this punishment.

Leila has been spotted around town pretending to be my woman. which is rather laughable but I take it as a personal insult as she would never be good enough to bear my name or my child. so far she has got free clothes from stores VIP treatment wherever she goes all thanks to using my good name. well the bitch is going to learn. Once I come I tell her to clean herself off and get the fuck out of my apartment and I tell her how I am done with her as I have grown bored of her and I remind her of her place and how she should never even speak my name again. She bursts into tears and starts to beg. and I can't help but laugh these women are so clueless like she ever had a shot at the title of Mrs Grey.

I take another hot shower as I want to wash that bitches mouth from me. I seriously need to find better women who know whats  
required of them and know their place. Yes I am a heartless bastard and I don't feel anything at all. the only women I love our my mother and sister and that how it will stay. I don't get much sleep as usual. so I decide to go over some paperwork and play a little piano before i get too tired. I can't keep my eyes open, I wake feeling just as tired as the night before and to fifty texts from psycho Leila begging for my forgiveness. Its that kind of crazy behaviour that I don't need in my life. besides there are 14 more where she came from.

I am not looking forward to going into GEH today. as I don't want to deal with my father friend over some silly little girl. who has mostly likely got herself into the shit she is into. for the right price I usually am willing to do anything. but something tells me I wont like what Mr Steele is going to put on my plate. I walk into my building with Taylor following behind me. he plays the part so well. I even forget how much of a badass he actually is, I am not in the mood today for all the female attention. I purposely hire all blondes as brunettes are my thing. and I wont feel the urge to fuck anyone on my payroll. Elliot should take a leaf out of my book. but he can't help himself as I see him once again with his hand in Andreas panties literally. Does she never fucking learn. I would have fired her ass but she is the best assistant i have ever had and she actually gets the whole her and Elliot are just friends who fuck, but I still wish Elliot would take his dick elsewhere.

Once I am settled in my office its 9AM on the dot. when Andrea tells me that my father and a Mr Steele are here for our meeting. I tell her to send them straight in and that will be all from her for this morning. I am sure Elliot is waiting with his tongue and dick hanging out. I politely stand to greet Mr Steele he seems like a really normal decent guy I can only imagine what kind of trouble his daughter must be in for him to go to these extreme lengths. He hands me the file on his daughter I like having personal information about who I am doing the fix for.  
I have to admit his daughter seems very accomplished and smart. so I have no idea why such a smart girl would need the kind of help I offer. I ask Ray about it and he tells me that Anastasia or Annie has he refers to her. met a guy and only went on two dates with him and he became obsessed and started stalking her. he hands me more files that have letters and threats in and even photographs in. talk about a shit load of evidence. Once he tells me who the man is my blood runs cold. fucking Jack Hyde. they are a rival family from New York. I actually feel sorry for this poor girl. as I know the kind of man Jack is. I ask my father to leave as we are about the get down to my fees and what not and that is between me and the person who is hiring me.

I have already realised that Mr Steele does not have the time of money that I require. so I do a deal with him. I will give his daughter a new life here in Seattle. I will make sure she has an apartment a job. I will provide protected and I will decide on what I want in return at a later date. This deal will benefit me just as much as him. so I more easy-going about it than I regularly would be. He leaves me with all the information about his daughter. and I think it's about time I find out more about Miss Steele and actually see what she looks like. I assume that she will be someone what attractive. if a man in my line of work would go after her so hard. I get into her Facebook twitter and instagram accounts. thanks to Barney my GEH computer genius.  
I see a bikini picture pop up on my screen. and It has me hard instantly fuck me she is hot and not just that but she is beautiful even mesmerizing. I read in the file that she is a dancer and her body sure as hell shows it. I am now apprehensive about this fix as no woman has had me so quickly captivated before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **CPOV**

Well fuck me. there is a first time for everything I have never got hard just looking at a picture before. I spend far to much of my day looking at this girl. She in beautiful and hot and I can't look away from my laptop screen.  
I have to physically drag my attention aware from her as I have to make plans for her arrival. I never thought I would hear the name Jack Hyde ever again but here that fucker is back in my life.

Usually my fixers always benefit me more than the person who hired me. but this time around the girl wont end up paying off her debt to me by being whore out for profit. I am intrigued by this fix as its my first I have never done the ultimate package before.

Miss Steele with be receiving the works. a new city a new job home lifestyle the full Christian Grey works. I am hoping she would enjoy some of my actual package as well. I need to stop thinking like this as business is business. I never like to mix business with pleasure. I decide to get Ana a job at Elliot's construction business as I know his guys never hang around the office. I was considering allowing her to work at GEH. but I think I will need to keep my distance from her.  
I make a huge mistake by choosing an apartment a few floors down from mine at Escala. I think it would be the safer option having her close for protection reasons. I will ask Mia to befriend her as I know Miss Steele is a dancer just like my sister. I send a text to Elliot to ask some of his guys to turn half of my personal gym in Escala into a small dance area. I like to believe that I asked him to do that for protection reasons but a part of me wants to see her not wearing much and dancing around while I work out.

I have sent men to New York to take care of that Hyde fucker. I can't have him killed as that would start a war but doesn't mean I can't hurt him. I can hear my personal cell ringing and I already know its my father checking up on me.

"YES," He will know I am already pissed off. I dont' see why he has to call me to question me.

"Son! I will kick your ass if you answer the phone to me like that again."

"My apologies Sir. I just know what you're going to ask. Everything is under control. I am sending Sawyer to pick Miss Steele up from the airport. I have an apartment ready for her at Escala and a job lined up working for Elliot," I hear him spit out whatever it is he was drinking.

"Son I don't think having Anastasia work for your brother is a good idea. I have seen what she looks like and I know Elliot all too well. It's a recipe for disaster," I hate when he has me second guessing myself.

"I have everything under control besides Elliot fucks blondes. I think we are safe there. I will need to speak to Mia about her befriending Miss Steele and getting her involved with the dance group she is in," Which she gets me to fund she is so spoilt its unreal.

"I spoke to Mia this morning Christian. She was not pleased but I sweetened the deal for her"

"Of course you did I have to go I have business to attend to"

I can't wait until I become the boss. as then I wont have to take shit from my father. I am going to have a meeting with my guys at my other office. I need to make sure we are all on the same page about Miss Steele's protection. I have made Sawyer her main bodyguard as she is nowhere near his type. Once she is seen with my sister she will associated with the Grey family and no average Joe with dare go near her. This pleases me on such a physical level.  
I make it to my other office and the guys are waiting for me inside. We exchange pleasantries and get straight down to business. I need them to keep track of all the Hyde's and make sure we are aware if any of them leave New York. My contact there has made sure Miss Steele has got the the airport without being followed. I show my guys a photograph of Miss Steele so they all know what she looks like. I instantly regret that decision as they are dogs on heat.

"I am going to give this girl a good fucking!" I hear someone say.

"Who the fuck just said that!"

"Come on Chris we where all thinking the same thing. We always get our pick of the girls we bring in"

I slowly move towards him and before he can react I have grabbed him by his neck and pinned him against the wall. I tell the guys to leave the room. I give Taylor the nod to leave to. I let go him and laugh and tell him I had to set an example and all. Once he sits back down on the chair I take my knife out. I stab him in the dick impaling it to the chair.

"You think you can disrespect me. Well how about I show you what happens when you fuck with me"

He starts to beg and I grow tired very quickly I take out my second knife and cut out his tongue. The screams are so satisfying to me.

"That will teach you not to fucking speak you prick," He was right I do give my guys free reign on the woman we have around. Not Miss Steele I have a feeling she is very special.

I can't stop thinking about how men will think about her and I can't control my rage. I gauge out the fuckers eyes and throw them across the room. I call my guys back in and i tell them that this is the price of even thinking about Miss Steele in any kind of way. I slit his throat while my guys watch on. If this lesson does not make them think twice about behaving themselves then the next one will be far worse.  
I receive a text from Sawyer saying Miss Steele is safely in his car. I have to admit that I am looking forward to see if she is as beautiful and mesmerizing as she appears on screen. I am also apprehensive as I have to keep up the lie her father has told her. He didn't want her knowing the extent of the situation with Hyde. He told her that his old friend is giving her a good job with an apartment included. Only time will tell if she actually buys it or not.

I head home earlier than I have ever done before. I am in full anticipation mode I decide to be there to greet Miss Steele and help her get settled in. I would enjoy her to settle on my cock but I will work up to that. I have spent all day with my mind totally focused on her that I have not got any entertainment this evening.  
I decide to wait inside the apartment as It might freak her out having a man standing at her door. Sawyer lets me know they are on their way up. He failed to mention the moving men coming up before her. Now I am pissed what a fucking security risk that was. I allow them in the apartment as I am very sure they know who I am. I look up an there she is standing at the front door. Fuck me she is even better that in person and those tight yoga pants are really doing it for me. I try my best to hide my huge erection I have going on. If she can make me hard by just looking at her imagine what she could do if she said yes to me.  
I am brought out of my fantasy when Miss Steele herself approaches me.

" Hello Mr Grey, I am Ana Steele, it's very nice to meet you."

"Hello Miss Steele, the pleasure is all mine," I would love you to pleasure you right now. what the hell is wrong with me i get the pleasure not give it.

"My Father told me that I would be meeting you here. thank you for giving me such an amazing opportunity"

"You are very welcome. You will be starting work the day after tomorrow. it will give you the time to settle in."

"Thank you Mr Grey that is very kind," I see a blush appear on her face while she bites that very tasty lip of her. Control Grey.

"Please Miss Steele. Call me Christian," Sawyer looks at me like I have two heads right now. Yes I know its out of character but she is working her magic on me.

" Okay Christian then I think you should call me Ana," She holds out her hand for me to shake. I accept too quickly which seems to alarm her. The second our hands touch there is a jolt of electricity that runs through me. I hope she felt it too. I am sure she did as she quickly pulls back her hand and looks confused. Our moment is interrupted by my loud mouth sister crashing through the door.

" Annnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Is all I hear before Mia practically jumps on her. Now I am confused.

"Mia what are you doing here"

"I live in Seattle remember. Christian is my brother" Is anyone going to tell me what the fuck is happening here.

"Christian me and miss thing here go way back. We met at the dance camp I went to every summer," Oh yes the one she cried down her legs for me to send her to. When mummy and daddy say no. Its time to call Christian.

" So you wont have any issues showing Ana around"

"Hell no bro I got her don't worry. Ana will be coming to my dance group tomorrow. She is in no audition needed. Christian you should see her moves"

" I do hope I get to see those moves one day," there it is again that lip biting. I need to bite that lip. I think its time to leave the girls to it.

"Well ladies I will leave you two to catch up. You have a fully stocked fridge and pantry Miss Steele so you wont need to go shopping."

" Thanks you again Christian,I guess I will be seeing a lot more of you"

"Oh I do hope so Ana I really do."

 **APOV**

Oh Raymond Steele do you not see how bad you are at lying. I don't believe this bull about his old friend giving me this amazing new life. I know he just wants me out of New York. A girl dates a crazy guy twice and her Dad makes her move to a different State. Once I pack and make my peace with the move I try to keep positive. I have a feeling that something amazing will happen to me in Seattle.  
I might even find a man and I will finally lose my virginity. My dad hired movers to help me which I am thankful for. Once I say goodbye to my New York life. I am ready to start my new adventure. The flight wasn't so bad I had my trusty Tess book with me. Once I land and go past security I see a tall very in shape man holding a sign with my name on. Her is very attractive but I presume he is gay as I see him check out the talk guy walking in front of me.

" Welcome to Seattle Miss Steele, My name is Luke Sawyer and I will be your driver today"

" Hello Luke. please call me Ana."

" I think Miss Steele will be fine for now."

I don't say anything more on the subject. I put it down to him being professional."

Once we arrive at the apartment building I am in shock. No job at 21 could afford this. I question Luke as I think there has be a mix-up. The movers have arrived on time and I see they are unloading boxes. Luke walks with me into the building. I notice a lot of people looking and whispering. I am guessing the know Luke as I am new here.  
The door to the apartment is already open as the movers are unloading boxes. Before I even notice the apartment. I see a very attractive man standing in the living room. He is actually hot but obviously knows it. He screams danger and dirty sex. I snap out of thoughts long enough to introduce myself. The jolt of electricity I feel running through my body from his touch in indescribable. We manage to have some more pleasant conversation before crazy ass Mia walks in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N. Thank you to the lovely Hope for the editing.**

 **APOV**

I thought I was going to enjoy the first night in my apartment alone but princess Mia had other ideas. Mia suggested we go out to a club to bust out some moves and introduce me to everyone. It takes her under an hour to get clothes and the full works delivered to my apartment. I am guessing that having a lawyer dad and a doctor mother she gets things done. The dress Mia has forced on me is so revealing I can't go out in this I will get frostbite in very intimate areas. I give up complaining to Mia as Mia always wins. We have a cheeky shot before we leave and as I open the door Christian is standing there.

"Hello beautiful ladies, I am headed to the club so let me drive you both there," Mia looks confused at Christian I am guessing he does not usually offer his help.

"Thanks bro what is the occasion? You usually send a driver to chauffeur me around." Mia ask curiously.

"Well usually you're not in my building, and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't make sure my sister and her friend were safe?" He smiles and winks at me. I won't give into his charms as I can tell that he would be bad for me.

"So you own the building Christian?" I say when we are in the car.

"I do Ana and to save you finding out once we are there, the club is mine also." He adds smugly. Ugh men and their toys.

"Is there anything you don't own?" He looks at me using his mirror as I am in the back of the car.

"There is one thing I can think of that I would love to make mine," The way he looks at me makes me breathe a little deeper as my heart is racing.

Once we are inside the club we are escorted to the VIP section. Severs bring bottles and mixers to the table. I am so dazzled by all of this like it does not seems real. Mia's friends arrive and they seem like a great bunch they are all in the dance group. Kate and Jose take the most time to talk to me but Lily and Leila ignore me completely.  
Christian comes back to the table with a blonde surfer kind of guy; who he introduces to me as his brother Elliot who I will be working for. Compared to Christian Elliot seems so fun and easy going. I can't help but think of the amazing genetics in the Grey family looking at the three siblings together it's like looking at models. Mia demands we all go and dance but Christian whispers into her ear and she changes dancing to drinking more.

"Mia is everyone hot, hot, hot in your family I mean come on."

"Wow Ana how many drinks have you had?" Mia snickers at me.

" I am still on my first drink Mia, I am just being honest I mean look at the three of you I even bet your dad and mom are hot." I take a long sip of my mixed drink.

"They are making these drinks too strong tonight Ana."

Christian moves closer to me and asks if I am ok and if I need anything. I guess you get the full hospitality service when at his club. A piece of my hair falls onto my face and Christian touches my face and then removes the hair from it. My temperature rises I am blaming the heat from the club as it can be no way from his touch. We are both snapped out of our moment by Leila asking a question.

"So Ali how do you know Christian here?."

"My name is Ana, Christian is Mia's brother and me and Christian live together." I freak out and back track what I just said.

"I mean we live in the same building." I am so embarrassed now and I know my face is bright red. I look at Christian who seems to be amused by the whole thing.

"Well Ali I wouldn't get your hopes up with our Christian here. Once you open your legs to him he will be done with you."

I don't even  
get a chance to look at Christian before he is up out of the booth and dragging Leila off. I am guessing they have some sort of relationship going on. In a way I am glad as I will truly stay away from him as I knew he has player written all over him and now my suspicions have been confirmed.

"Ana please ignore that bitch, she has always been after Christian she even pretends to be his girlfriend it's pathetic." Mia sneers in Leila's direction.

Cookie by R Kelly starts to play in the distance and I know it's time to hit the dance floor. We are all pulling some serious moves on the floor. I start to receive some unwanted attention from some greasy guy and he won't take no for an answer. Before I can move away I see a fist brush past me. I look up and I see that Christian has punched greasy guy and he is laid out on the floor.  
The whole club goes silent and everybody is looking at us even Mia is looking confused. Christian grabs my hand and leads me out of the club and helps me into his car. He drives off a bit faster than he should be driving. He looks like he is about to hulk out so I keep my mouth shut just in case.

"Ana I am sorry about all that back there. I promised your father I would keep you safe and that was me keeping it."

"Thank you for that but I can protect myself Christian. I am not a damsel in distress you know," I give him my most convincing I am a strong woman look I even channel my inner Beyoncé.

" I am sure you can Ana but I was being a gentleman."

"Something tells me you are never a gentleman," He gives me that sexy wink of his and It gets hard to breathe again. What the hell is wrong with me.

"I have my moments Ana."

He is defiantly trying to play gentlemen tonight as he walks mew to my door and makes sure I can in safely. I see a package waiting for me on the breakfast bar and I wonder how it got in here. I look at the card before opening the box as you can never be too careful.  
Ana  
Welcome to Seattle in this box is everything you will need for work and also personal use. If you need anything my number is already installed into your new phone and all my other contact information is there also.  
CG  
I open the box and there is and IPhone and IPad and a laptop. I needed all new tech so I am happy but I don't actually feel comfortable with Christian buying me these items. I will be working for his brother so shouldn't he be supplying work related stuff. I decide to have a play with my new phone and send a text to Mia I shouldn't be surprised that she already has my number. We text for a while and we talk about her brothers' weird behaviour this evening.

I am feeling tense so I decide that I should get my dance clothes on and go check out this gym Christian has mentioned. As I am getting dressed I gain the courage to send Christian a text.

* **AS** : Thank you for all the tech. I don't think I should accept them as they are too much and I won't be working for your company. I don't feel comfortable accepting gifts from people without being able to give them anything in return.

* **CG** : Ana you will accept them they are yours, Yes, you will be working for my brother but I am a major investor for his company. Enjoy all your tech Ana and it's nice to know that you found my number in your phone.

* **As** : Ok Christian you win. I don't want to fight a losing battle as I am sure you would get your own way eventually. I will say goodnight as I am going down to the gym to have a work out.

* **CG** : I always get my way Ana. Please remember that and I will see you in the gym as I do nightly workouts myself.

I am instantly regretting my sports bra and tight yoga pants outfit now. I get to the gym and see that half of it is machines and the other is a small dance studio. I am guessing Christian put this in for when Mia is here. I put on my headphones and start to stretch. I bend to my toes and as I am getting back up I see Christian behind me in the mirror.

"Christian you could have scared me," I say as I pull out my headphones.

" I was proving a point Ana that headphones are not safe as you did not hear me approaching you."

"Maybe you're just a good predator," He looks too happy to be called a predator it kind of creeps me out.

" I like to be good at everything Ana. Pass me your iPod please I will hook it up to the sound system in here so you won't have to wear earphones. I am protecting you from any predators other than myself."

He seems ok with having music on in here which makes it easier for me. I finish stretching while Christian starts on the treadmill I feel so exposed as he can see my every move in the mirrors. I shake off the feeling of being watched and work on the new routine I have tried to perfect.  
After I nail my routine I stretch out to cool down. Christian has already got off the treadmill and is waiting for me with a towel and some water. I don't think he even worked out at all.

"Thank you," I say when he hands me the towel and water.

" Your wonderful dancer Ana," He licks his lips at me and I don't want to be in a confined space with me any longer.

"Thank you Christian I have always loved to dance. I thought as Mia is bringing me into her group tomorrow that I better get in a practice you know make sure I still got it."

"You have defiantly got it Ana," Every time he talks to me I feel like there is a hidden meaning behind his words.

The elevator ride is excruciating I practically bolt out away from him. I am going to avoid being alone with him from now on. My suspicions of him being a man whore where proven tonight that reminds me I forgot to ask him about that Leila girl. Once I am safely in my apartment I can think straight again Christian makes it hard for me to concentrate on anything other than him. I will not allow him to suck me into whatever game he has going on.  
I try out my new shower and it relaxes me, I start to get paranoid that I am being watched but I put it down to first night in a new place jitters.

 **CPOV**

I assumed Ana would be safe and staying home this evening but my tornado of a sister came crashing in. I am thankful she is so loud as Sawyer heard what she had planned from outside the door. I already know what Mia will do she will text me demanding clothes shoes and all the rest of it and she will let me know she is taking over my club. This happens on a weekly basis and I always give her what she asks for.  
I send a text to EL to see if he is up for a few drinks. He lets me know he was going out tonight anyway as he needs a place to put his dick for the night. One day he will come crying to me as he has warts and green shit hanging from his dick.

I wanted to stay home this evening as I never get much down time but a nightclub is like a breeding ground for bad shit. Ana how no clue the danger she could be in at any time so protection is important. My inner beast tells me that I am more of a danger to her and I should leave her alone and not be selfish. Yes, my inner beast can go fuck himself before I listen as I am selfish and if I want something I take it and have it.  
Seeing Ana wearing the dress she is wearing is nearly enough to make me have a heart attack she looks fucking hot. Mia is making me look bad as she starts to question my motives. Me and Ana have a moment in the car and I know she felt it to maybe she would be interested in what I had to offer. Then I realize all I have to offer her are lies heartbreak and she would never be safe.

Ana seems impressed with the VIP treatment but I think she is just being polite as she does not come off as shallow and superficial. I am enjoying being in her company until Mia's dumbass friends turn up and fucking Leila did I not make myself clear with her. I hear Ana's comment about our family being hot it makes me feel smug but then pisses me off as she calls EL hot to. Me being pissed off turns into complete anger when fucking Leila decides to speak I drag her away before she can continue but I know Ana already heard all she needed to.

" Did I not warn you enough?" I practically drag her into my office.

"Yes Christian you know how I love it when you rough with me." I feel like I need to hurl now. Why did I ever put my dick into that creature? Weak moment I guess.

"This is your last warning if you don't stay away from me and keep that mouth shut I will permanently make you go away am I making myself clear," I go to grab my knife which is just a scare tactic as I would never be violent to a woman outside fucking that is.

She runs from the room crying and I hope I have made my point. I leave my office to only see EL at the booth. He points over to the  
dance floor where I see Ana and fuck me she is so sexy when she dances. I notice a guy getting far too close to her which makes Taylor and Sawyer signal me and I signal back to let them know I will deal with it. My intention is to just remove Ana from the situation and not cause a scene.  
I see the guy rub her ass and I lose my shit and punch him. He hits the ground and he is out cold fuck I should not have done that. The whole club has gone silent and everyone is looking at me and Ana. I see EL, Taylor and Sawyer give me the you're a dumb fuck look. What Ana does not realize is that I have just claimed her and the entire room now believes she is mine.

We Grey's have a time-honored tradition that If we make a scene or kill someone for a woman in front of witnesses then she is claimed as our property and the entire universe will know it. I practically drag Ana out of the club and into my car which has not helped the situation as I know it makes her look even more claimed. While I am allowing all of this shit to sink in and how to fix it. I apologize to Ana for tonight I know she has no clue what my apology is really for but she does not need to know. She even cracks a joke about me not being a gentleman well she is not wrong there.

I play the gentlemen and escort Ana to her door and make sure she gets in safely. I head to my apartment and while I am getting my workout clothes ready I receive a text from Ana. She tries to disagree with me about accepting the tech if she was mine she would do as she is told. Then I think well now the whole of Seattle with be aware of my claim on her maybe that might help me speed things up with her.  
I actually don't get a work out in as I am too busy watching Ana dance. Thank you jogging pants is all I keep thinking as I am hard painfully hard now. I need to make her mine soon.  
Once I am back at my apartment my entire family are sitting in my living room. My father looks ready to beat the shit out of me my mother looks over joyed and EL and Mia are smirking at me. I am not in the mood for this at all I can't deal with questions about Ana when I wanted to come in and rub my cock while thinking of her. What a hard on killer I have walked into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N Editing by Hope**

 **CPOV**

"This is going to be a long fucking night." I say in a very low tone as I walk towards my family.

"What was that Christian?" my mother and her super hearing.

" It's been a long night I just want a shower and to go to bed so can we do this tomorrow or not at all." My father looks at me and I know he means business.

"Christian we all heard about the girl you claimed tonight is it serious." My mother's face is lit up like a Christmas tree right now. I don't want to deal with this bullshit.

"There was no claiming mom. Ana is a fix mother that's all." She is not convinced by what I have just said.  
"Well Elliot told me that she is very beautiful." I glare at Elliot who the fuck does he think he is talking about how Ana looks.

"See son I knew there was something going on with you and this girl as no man in our lifestyle lays a claim on a woman they don't want."

"It's all just a misunderstanding mother can we just let it go?" She shakes her head at me so basically she is not letting this go.

My father calls me into his office and I already know what he will say and how pissed off he will be.

"Christian are you fucking stupid? You never lay claim on a woman that will not be your wife and the mother of your children. You know the fucking rules." My father hisses.

"You wanted me to do this fix and I am doing it what more do you want?"

"I want you to be smarter and think before you do dumb shit Christian. You know how our world works. Starting from tomorrow Ana's life will not be the same thanks to your claim on her. I hope you are prepared to deal with consequences of this. If it does not blow over than I am afraid that you will have no choice but to marry her"

" Carrick you are overreacting I think you need to calm down. No one is that old school anymore I doubt anyone will even be aware of what has happened."

"Is that so Christian," He says as he leaves my office.

What the fuck did he mean by that. I head back out to the living room where I see Ana sitting next to Mia on my sofa. Oh what in the fuck is going on is all I can think.

"Christian I wanted to meet Ana here so Mia called her and invited her up."

"I can see that mother"

Elliot is not only helping himself to everything in my liqueur cabinet but he is also laughing his head off. I know he is finding this situation hysterical but it's like a fucking nightmare. I carefully keep my eye on Ana as my dad is bound to do something bad.

An hour later I am in shock as I think Ana has won over my entire family even my dad is under her spell. My family finally leave leaving me and Ana alone.

"Your family is wonderful Christian." she says shyly

"They are nowhere near wonderful but thank you for saying so." I say with snort.

"Christian, I was going to ask Elliot this but I never had the chance to but does he have a dress code for his staff?"

"You can wear pretty much anything to work Ana if that's what you were concerned about." great fucking small talk about EL.

"Mia wants go shopping and the spa tomorrow before she takes me to my first dance group."

"Ana a beautiful woman like you should buy anything she desires," I see her bite her lip and it goes straight to my cock wow fuck me.

I touch her face and move in to kiss her when she quickly moves away from me.

"Sorry Christian but I don't know where those lips have been." I see the smirk on her oh baby I will make you pay for that. Baby what the fuck is wrong with me?

She grabs her items to leave and I offer to walk her back to her apartment, however, she refused. The audacity of her to say no to me! Usually I would punish a woman for refusing me but this little game she is playing is making me more hot for her. My cock is painfully hard now and I need to give him some release. I start stroking him when my phone beeps.

 **AS** : Sorry for my kiss refusal but your girlfriend made herself very clear .

What the fuck?! Girlfriend, what girlfriend? Oh fucking Leila is going to pay for this.

 **CG** : I am sorry for the false information that you have heard but I am very much single. If I was in a relationship my commitment and loyalty would never need to be questioned. If I had a girlfriend I would be truly devoted to her .

 **AS** : Still doesn't make me aware of where your lips have actually been. I don't want to catch cooties. hahahahahaaha.

 **CG** : Oh baby you would be so satisfied you would be willing to risk cooties to have some of me.

 **AS** : You never know Christian maybe one day if you play your cards right lol.

How is it that Ana can make me laugh and drive me crazy and turn me one just by texting me? I usually hate texting but I have a feeling that I am going to be texting Ana more often.  
I nearly pull my cock off that night thinking of Ana. I don't know how long I can play this little game of hers for as I am gagging for her.

 **APOV**

Sitting with Christian's family had to be the strangest thing ever. I am sensing weird vibes especially from his dad Carrick. His mom Grace on the other hand is so warm and loving and has even invited me to dinner this weekend. A part of me feels like I am in an interrogation room with Carrick and I don't understand his reasoning behind his questions and behaviour. I make some jokes and even poke fun at Christian in front of Christian of course and his dad seems to lighten up a little.

Once Christians family leaves I stay behind to help clean up a little. I bring up his family and work clothes and we have a short discussion. After we are done speaking I feel his hand on my face and all I can feel is electricity shoot through my body. His lips are headed towards mine and I panic and blurt out something so stupid I am actually embarrassed. He offers to walk me back to my apartment but I refuse him. I just need to get away from him so I can think clearly.

Once I am out of his apartment my sanity returns and I feel so bad for not letting him kiss me. I would feel so dismissed if I was the one who got refused. Once I am back in my apartment I get my pjs on and get into bed and decide to text Christian to apologize. We sent a few texts to each other and I am being rather flirty with him I guess it's easier when I can't see him.

I have the ache between my legs all night and it is hard for me to sleep maybe I need to learn how to masturbate as I think being around Christian I will need to be able to please myself.  
Or you could just let Christian please you all night long.  
Oh god brain shut up you can't think those thoughts.  
Mine, mine, mine is all I hear over and over again before I feel hot and I can hardly breathe. baby you need to cum for me now give it to me. Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhh! I love it when you fuck me like that Christian.  
I awoke all sweaty an I feel wet between my legs. I have never had a sex dream before. That confirms it, I need to keep my distance from Christian as if I don't I will end up being another Leila.  
I get a text from Mia saying she will be at my place in an hour. I quickly get ready and have a quick bowl of cereal and Mia is at my door  
waiting. By the time we have finished shopping I am exhausted not because of the actual shopping but the attention. I have had random people and shop owners giving me gifts and telling me they are paying their respects. My money has been refused by all these shops and I was not about to take free stuff but Mia forced it on me.

The worst part was the salon. The woman had the claws out and pointed at me. I have no idea what the hell is going on and I want it to stop immediately. We make a quick stop to my apartment so I can get my dance clothes.

 **HydePOV**  
I can see you, you little slut and I am coming for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N Edited by Hope**

 **CPOV**

I have been at GEH today being the legitimate business man, I enjoy being legit and GEH is my baby. I have had many messages today from other crime families we have good relationships with congratulating me on finally claiming a woman. Now I get what my father was talking about last night, In the last hour alone I have had tons of deliveries everything from flowers to baked goods congratulating me and the MRS. I have to admit I have had Ana on my mind all day which only intensifies when Sawyer informs me that people have paid their respects to her.

I need to get this situation handled before it really gets out of hand. My father is going to lose his shit as getting respect gifts are practically marriage gifts. It's very believable to the outside world that I am taking a wife as I am about to promoted from underboss to boss. When this happens a man will claim his woman. Oh fuck now thinking about it I have royally fucked up.  
I am having lunch with Elliot at GEH today so we can talk about Ana starting work at his office tomorrow. As always he is late its always women related when he does dumb ass shit.

"Hello Bro," I give him a dirty look as he knows I don't do waiting.

"Your late," I don't know why I bother as he will continue to be late for everything.

"I am but I bumped into Mia and Ana and I had a drink with them".

"How did Ana seem?," Is this what I am reduced to asking my brother about a girl.

"She seemed confused, she has been offered gifts all day I think you might need to have a conversation with her as shits going to get worse and you know it."

"What the fuck I am supposed to say El 'oh Ana I am about to become the boss of my families' criminal organisation, and as I protected you from a scumbag, I have claimed you to be my wife and will knock you up with my babies.' Yes, EL I can see that going extremely well, Fucking dumbass."

"Call me all you want bro you're the one who fucked up. There's not much you can do now anyway you have practically signed your marriage certificate," Is he for fucking real right now.

Before we get to finish our lunch Taylor informs me that there's a rat in our organisation. I got to say this has come at a good time as I need to beat the shit out of a man to calm me down. Elliot and I head towards the docks to deal with this rat. I decide to leave all my weapons in the car as I plan on going old school today.  
I call the rat into the back of the building as nothing better than a bit or privacy when taking care of business.

"Mr Grey its very nice to see you today." Oh it will only be nice for me.

"There's no niceties here rat, I have been made aware what you have been up. Are you ready to pay the cost for betraying me?" I ask removing my jacket. I don't want any blood on it of course.

"Mr Grey I can assure you that nothing you have heard is true"

I punch him and he hits the floor pretty hard which makes me smirk.

"That all you got Grey or has that hot ass pussy you're getting turning you soft?"

I drag him across the floor and kick him until I hear every rib break. No man will ever talk about Ana as this will be the consequences. To inflict more pain, I grab a pair of pliers and pull each tooth from his mouth and beat him up a bit more to make sure the bruises cover his entire body. I am keeping this fucker alive as it will send a message no one fucks with the Grey's or their women.

"You know Christian you need to seriously get laid you are going to spiral out of control, maybe call one of your girls and get your shit sorted pronto." Seriously the man whore of Seattle telling me I need to get laid.

"I am done with them EL, my taste and requirements have been upgraded. No more bitches"

"Ok I get it Christian its Ana only territory now," I punch him in the shoulder as he knows how to annoy me by bringing Ana up.

I am so happy that she ain't going to be working at GEH as I don't think I would get any work done and I would drive myself even more crazy. All this thinking of Ana makes me get out my phone and send her a text.

 **CG** : How is your shopping and Spa day going?.

 **AS** : WEIRD.

Weird that's all I am getting one word answers.

 **CG** : Why weird. Are you ok? What are you doing now?

I receive a picture from Ana she is laying on a message table with some sort of crap on her face. I can see the outline of the top of her breasts and I wish I could scroll down and see more.

 **AS** : I have shown you what I am doing now it's your turn.

A part of me wants to be really naughty but I think maybe it's soon for those kind of pictures for now at least. I send her a picture of me sitting at my desk. Boring but it's what I am doing.

 **CG** : not as nice as your picture but that's what I am doing.

 **AS** : We won't be here much longer as I need to go to my apartment to grab my dance stuff. Mia is taking me to her dance group tonight, I am in need of a good work out.

 **CG** : I could give you a good work out.

Shit did I actually send that? She doesn't reply to me so I assume I have freaked her out. I am brought out of my Ana thought by my mother calling me.

"Hello Christian it's you mother."

"Caller ID mother we go through this every time you call me."

"Don't sass me Christian, I am not in the mood your father is driving me insane. Word of your claim has really got out there. Your grandparents are travelling to Seattle to see what is going on." I pull the phone away from my ear to have a quick what the fuck moment to myself.

"Mother there was no claim how many times do I have to repeat myself."

"Christian you did it whether you realise it or not Ana is involved with you now whether she knows it or not. I invited her to family dinner the weekend so please bring her or I will be upset and you won't hear the end of it."

" Yes mom that's going to help matters bringing Ana into the lion's den. She is not my claim she is my fix there is a massive difference mother."

"Christian go and give someone else your crap. You and Ana will be at dinner if you know what's good for you. Do you understand me?" my mother hisses sternly.

"Yes mother I will see you then."

If all this shit continues I am going have to come up with some answers that I can give Ana. So far I am not coming up with much and I am the best liar going. I really want to go to Mia's dumbass dance thing tonight as I know the other group they share a space with are five of my fifteen not to mention Leila who is on Mia's team who will be close to Ana. I warned her to stay away from me and mine but I doubt she will listen. I notify Sawyer to be vigilant and keep Ana away from those whores.

I might even stop by as I fund Mia's life and I own the building so it won't look dodgy me being there. I go home and get changed I am going for jeans and a Tee tonight as I want to look casual. I am very pleased when I arrive at the building and Sawyer is where he should be. He has nothing to report to me which is good. I walk in and there she is shaking that ass of hers. There are no whores in sight even Leila ain't here which makes my night even better.

Ana waves to me when she sees me taking a seat. She is shaking it to a song that keeps saying give it to me am worth it and fuck me she is more than worth it. I am enjoying the show when four guys come out from the back of the stage and start to dance with the girls. Mia stops to music and starts being loud about how their is five girls and four girls and Ana doesn't have a partner. It please me immensely  
that no man is there to dance with her.

"CHRISTIAN!"

"I need you now come up here," I make my way to the stage as I can't deal with her screaming and bitching.

"What can I do for you princess?,"

"Quit being cute with me for one, for second I need to be Ana's partner as everyone needs to see how dances with a partner in case we ever need it for a future routine."

"Ana is this ok with you?," Please say yes baby I can't handle a no from you again. Yes, my ego is bruised after she refused to kiss me.

"It's fine Christian can you actually dance?," she looks at me puzzled.

"I have moves you don't know about," I give her my panty dropping smile and wink and I know she is affected.

"Ok you two I will play a song and you will dance simple"

I slowly approach Ana and what for the music to begin. I am actually excited to get to feel her body all over me. Please Mia play something sexy just have my back just this once. I hear the starting beat and I will have to buy Mia something big for this.

I am leading like a man should and Ana is reacting well to me taking charge dancing with her is incredibly sexy and I am so turned on now. I hear the words to the song and I am intrigued about this song.

 ** _Climb on board We'll go slow and high tempo Light and dark Hold me hard and mellow_**  
 ** _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us Bodies together I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always I'd love to wake up next to you I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always I'd love to wake up next to you_**  
 ** _So we'll piss off the neighbours In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, reckless behaviour A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking in, fighting on It's our paradise and it's our war zone It's our paradise and it's our war zone_**  
 ** _Pillow talk My enemy, my ally Prisoners Then we're free, it's a thriller_**  
 ** _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us Bodies together I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always I'd love to wake up next to you_**  
 ** _So we'll piss off the neighbours In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, reckless behaviour_**  
 ** _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking in, fighting on It's our paradise and it's our war zone It's our paradise and it's our war zone_**  
 ** _Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_**  
 ** _So we'll piss off the neighbours In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, reckless behaviour A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking in, fighting on It's our paradise and it's our war zone It's our paradise and it's our war zone._**

Once the song stops I feel like me and Ana are the only two people in room until Mia goes more nuts than usual saying how she got the whole thing on her phone and wow. Is all we are hearing we still haven't broken eye contact from each other at this point. We finally break eye contact and I instantly want that moment back. Ana rushes over to Mia to most likely talk about dance stuff. Sawyer comes into the room looking pissed. He knows I don't want him making his presence known by Ana so I know it must be important.  
He passes me his phone and I look at the screen and my Audi I parked outside has been painted on with the words,

'My whore first, enjoy my seconds'

AN: AS an CG dance to pillow talk I am adding a link to what I pictured their dance to be like obviously Christian wont exactly dance like the guy in the video but it's the hotness I pictured. watch?v=AVPqbQTnC6


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Edited by the lovely Hope**

 **APOV**

The dance with Christian was far too hot and intense for my liking. I am trying my hardest to not get sucked into his charms and magic but I feel like he is slowly dragging me into a dark path. I had to break to contact with him and get as far away from him as possible. I headed to Mia to make it look like I was going to talk about the dance but really I need to be out of his clutches. I know it's really unfair of me to judge Christian as I don't know him, however, I get a feeling when I am around him and obviously that Leila chick talking constantly about him and her being together. I know Christian told me they are in no way an item but I am still not convinced he is a one-woman kind of man.

I see him leave the room and I feel like my brain can think again he makes me lose all sense of reality and sanity. Mia and I are looking over the video and I can actually feel the sexual tension smoking from the phone. Christian storms back into the room looking too angry to even approach. Mia pulls myself and her back like we would be in the firing line.

"Ladies Sawyer is going to drive you home. Get your stuff and get into his car now." Christians says sternly.

"But Chris we still have things to do here." Mia pipes in.

"MIA! Do not attempt to fuck with me right now! Do as you are told. You and Ana need to leave now do you understand me?!" he shouts.

He gives Mia a look which seems to terrify her and she grabs my arm and tells me we have to go. I can't understand what is going on; why should a CEO have so much power over people. I look back at Christian who is looking at me in a way I can't describe but it sends a shiver down my entire body. Sawyer is quiet on the drive to Escala I am guessing he has just been on the receiving end of Christians tantrum. Once Mia and I are inside the apartment she orders in some Chinese food and suggest a girly night in together and she will help me pick an outfit for tomorrow for my first day at Grey Construction. I don't know if it's first day jitters am having or is it Christian related, as I really can't figure him out. I try to ask Mia about him and she instantly changes the subject every time I try.

I decide to call it and have early night and leave Mia to the rest of the movie. I get the weird feeling of being watched in the shower again. I think to save my sanity; I need to avoid Christian the best I can. I know it will be hard as he lives one floor above me and I am working for his brother from tomorrow and I am friends with his sister but something is just not right and I can feel it.

 **CPOV**

I have it on good authority that Hyde is still in New York but seeing what was wrote on my car did have me questioning things. I immediately went from just normal Christian who was dancing with a girl to the homicidal Christian surprisingly quicker than usual. I just had to get Ana and Mia out of there. I know Mia is in no danger but I couldn't make it look like the spotlight was all on Ana so I had to make my performance look convincing. The fact that Mia tried to disobey me was kind of hysterical and on any other day I would have laughed it off but this is serious.

I have called Taylor and he is going to meet me here so he can see the damage to the car and we can get some intel about who could have done this. Taylor takes pictures of my car as he is Mr. evidence. He earns his money and my actual friendship. Taylor tells me that he had more cameras installed for Mia's safety a few weeks back. No wonder Taylor gets a weekly raise he is too good at both of his jobs.  
Taylor calls our car guy to come and remove my car and to get it back to pristine condition. I could have just bought a new one but I really love this car. Once we are back at Escala I call Sawyer up so he can tell me about the car ride home and how Ana seemed. Taylor is accessing the cameras from the dance studio while I wait on Sawyer.

"Chris your girl seems very pissed off."

" What the fuck Sawyer? Is that anyway to start a conversation?"

"Well no but I knew you were only going to ask about her anyway so I thought why not start things off."

"You're right how is Ana?" I smile every time I say her name or even think about her and I get the feeling that people are getting onto me  
doing it.

"Miss Steele is safe in her apartment and your sister is staying over. They ordered Chinese and I made sure the usual protocols were followed then they were picking out clothes and watching a movie. Everything went quiet after that so I think Miss Steele went to bed early as it's her first day at work tomorrow." He informs me.

"I am fully aware it is her first day tomorrow and you will be driving her to and from work and wherever else she needs to go. I am putting my trust in you Sawyer so nothing best happen to her on your watch or else do I make myself clear?"

"Chris stop worrying I know what I am doing Miss Steele will be fine. I think the sooner you fuck her and get her out of your system, yours and everyone else's lives can go back to normal."

I am about to get up to beat the shit out of Sawyer when Taylor returns to the room saying he has something for me to see. I head to the control room where Taylor has been accessing the cameras. I sit down and get ready to see what he has ready for me. He shows me a petite person dressed in all black with a mask on defacing my car. I can tell that it is a woman by the petite frame. Great so Hyde obvious has a woman in Seattle in his pockets or on his dick to do his bidding for him.

I will need to speak with El to make sure there is a good amount of our guys situated at Grey Construction while Ana is there as I need to make sure she is protected wherever she goes. I am finding it harder to sleep since Ana has come into my life. No woman has ever gotten under my skin like she has before. I keep thinking to myself she is just a job but I know that I don't see her that way which scares me and I fear nothing.

"Hi Chris why are you calling me?"

"EL I need to make sure everything is set at Grey Construction for Ana's first day tomorrow."

"Baby bro are you scared that someone is going to take your little girlfriend from you?" I grunt in frustration as EL knows exactly how to piss me off real fast.

"EL don't be such a dick you know it's a job and I take my job very serious."

"I got you Bro everything is sorted. Ana will be fine as I will take very good care of her and will be such a giving boss." I practically hear him smiling on the other side of phone. Asshole.

"You won't be giving her anything ELLIOT!" I really want to rip his head off for he knows exactly what he's doing.

"Hahahahha oh bro your too funny like anyone will go near her since you claimed her. I do love annoying you, it is so amusing. You want my advice? Show her the D and be like 'do you like what you see; you will love what it can do even more'."

"Does that line even work EL?"

"Every fucking night bro I will see you at family dinner."

Oh shit I forgot about that my mother will kill me if Ana doesn't come. I will ask Mia to invite Ana that way she can't say no like she would to me. I feel like she is pulling back from me and she is trying to keep her distance from me when all I want is to keep her close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N Edited by the lovely Hope**

 **APOV**

The annoying sound of my alarm wakes me up followed by mad Mia jumping on my bed I would love to bottle her energy and sell it I would be rich. I am really glad Mia stayed over last night as I would have never got an outfit ready and been this organized. I have another creepy shower and start to get ready for the day ahead. I apply a little bit of make up just to give myself some extra confidence. Once I am ready Mia shouts from the kitchen saying something about breakfast. I know Mia can't cook to save her life so I am guessing she has ordered or got one of her many minions to do it for her.

Once I am in the kitchen there is a punch of flowers and a note waiting there. Mia tells me they are for me which confuses me as I don't know anyone who would send me flowers. I read the card and it already sets me up with a bad mood for the day.

 _ **To Ana**_  
 _ **I hope you like these flowers I heard they are your favourites. Have a good first day at work and don't let Elliot annoy you too much. Enjoy the breakfast I had sent up for you.**_  
 _ **Christian**_

Why is this man torturing me I will never know? I need to stick to my game plan 'STAY AWAY FROM CHRISTIAN GREY.' It is going to be my mantra from now on. Mia and I have finished breakfast when there is a knock on the door.

"Please don't be Christian," I whisper to myself. I open the door and it is Sawyer.

"Good Morning Miss Steele I am here to drive you to work when you are ready."

"Erm, Erm I Erm…" I stutter.

"Mr Grey asked me to drive you as you do not have a car and Grey Construction is quite far from here." He informs me.

"Oh ok as long as you are not being put out by this then I guess its ok."

I assume Elliot has requested this after all he is my boss. Sawyer escorts me down the parking garage and helps me get into a very high SUV .

"Oh Shit," I say far too loud when I realize Christian is also in the back seat with my plan is starting off so good.

"Sorry if I scared you Ana I thought it would be nice if we travelled together this morning."

"Oh did you now? Well you do a lot of thinking and doing and not enough asking." I say irritated.  
He looks at me shocked like a woman has never back talked him before, or as I like to call it, sassing.

"Well I did not think you would have such a major problem with it. I do apologize. Did you get my flowers and the breakfast?" He counters.

"I did and I am thankful for the kind gesture but it was not needed and highly inappropriate. I am sure all the woman you have would like it."

"Always making assumptions aren't you? Not that it is any of your business but I have no women other than my mother and sister and grandmother who I would send flowers too. I think instead of making snap judgements about me you should actually get to know me. Then you can make smart judgements about me and then I will get treated fairly." I don't have a chance to respond when Christian tells Sawyer to stop the car as Taylor will take him to work.

I actually feel guilty for what just happened I didn't purposely mean to piss Christian off. I just have a gut feeling and I am never usually wrong. I went on two dates with that Hyde character and I knew he was bad news. I wouldn't put Christian into that category but there is something there I can't trust and I know he will suck me into the Christian Grey world. Whatever that world is.

I arrive at Grey Construction and I am greeted by Elliot who nearly suffocates me while bear hugging me. I don't get how Christian and  
Elliot are brothers but are so different. I feel at ease around Elliot and he is so fun and full of life. Elliot shows me to my desk and gives me a quick training session as he calls it. I think I am going to actually love working here. I check my phone while Elliot leaves the room as I know it vibrated a while ago.

 **MIA** : Ana we have a dance show coming up next week. GIRL I know its short notice but we will kick ass I already have song picked out and I am working on outfits as we speak. Can you get a helmet and vest from Grey Construction please? I am going for the work look for the routine I am about to get the best outfit for you ever you will love it.

 **ANA** : Sounds good Mia why don't you invite the group to Escala after work and we can use the little dance studio there and get started on your vision.

 **MIA** : I already did that loves ya girl.

It's nearly lunchtime and I have not really done much Elliot has played the joker and having me laughing so hard. Elliot's jokes stop immediately once the office door opens.

"Mom what are you doing here."

"Hello to you to Elliot have you forgotten your manners," I see Elliot head towards Mrs. Grey to greet her properly.

"Anyway Elliot I want to take your beautiful assistant out for lunch." Huh? Why does she want to have lunch with me?

"Ana you can go to lunch with my Mom if you want to." I see the look on Mrs. Grey's face and she is not about to take no for an answer.

"Yes Mrs. Grey, lunch sounds lovely thank you for asking."

"Your manners are superb sweetie. See Elliot that's how it is done."

I grab my jacket and bag and Elliot is texting from what I can tell and he is hysterically laughing something must be really funny. I see Mrs. Grey grab his phone from his hand and chastise him right in front of me he must have done something rude.  
Once outside Mrs. Grey shows me to her car and to my surprise she is driving herself. I assumed the family had drivers. Sawyer's looks like he is frantic on his phone I wonder what is up with him I hope he is ok.

"Ana I have a table reserved at my favourite Bistro. I do hope that is ok with you?"

"Yes Mrs. Grey that sounds lovely thank you."

"Ana please call me Grace. Mrs. Grey is my mother in law."

"Ok Grace."

The rest of the car ride was surprisingly nice we had really good conversation and I actually think I love Grace. We arrive at the bistro to be greeted by a very angry looking Christian sitting at the table.

"Mother, Ana."

Grace sits down facing Christian which only leaves the seat next to him open.

"I hope you have had a good day so far Ana."

I get the feeling he said that was for his mother's benefit as I know he is still mad about the car ride this morning.  
We order drinks and lunch and Grace excuses herself from the table. Oh great this shall be awkward.

"Christian I am sorry for my behaviour this morning. I was out of line and I am truly sorry I offended you."

His eyes darken and I start to feel trapped as he has a tight grip on my leg.

"Well Anastasia maybe you should think very careful on how you are going to make it up to me." He leans in closer and whisper seductively.

He releases my leg once Grace is back at the table. Is Christian actually serious on expecting me to do something for him to make up for me pissing him off? He can't be serious?

"Ana!" Grace snaps me out of my trance.

"Yes Grace I am sorry I think I was daydreaming."

"We are having family dinner at my house tomorrow and I want you to be there."

Family dinner? Me? Oh I feel like I am sinking quicker and quicker. Christian does not look happy at all about any of this.

"Thank you Grace if you really insist on me being there then I would love too. Thank you for inviting me." I acquiesced.

Christians hand is back to squeezing my leg. I really need to get away from this man I do something I actually hate doing and I fake feeling unwell to get away. Christian nearly causes me whiplash with his quick change in behaviour suddenly he is sweet and concerned and actually helps me out to Sawyer's car I want to question why he is here but I think keeping my mouth shut is for the best.  
I am so embarrassed that I have allowed Christian to get to me and I only stayed at my new job until before lunch time. What will people think of me?

I got a text from Elliot telling me he hopes I feel better and he will see me tomorrow. I feel like such a cry baby now I should have stood up to Christian and told him where to go but something told me I would not win that fight. I will take out my frustrations tonight while dancing as I know avoiding Christian is highly unlikely.

 **CPOV**

I actually can't believe I allowed Ana to get to me like that and I actually stormed out of the car like a little pussy.  
Once I get to my office I tell Andrea that I am not to be disturbed and I mean it. I start to think about the car ride and why I am so pissed. I don't give a fuck what people think of me but this one girl has me fucked up.

Am I pissed that she is thinking those things about me or am I pissed that she won't get to know me and allow me into her life properly?  
I should just treat her like I would any other woman but then I feel bile rise and change my mind as I could never do that to her.

My train of thought is ruined by the constant vibration of my phone. I look at the screen and dumb ass Elliot has sent me like ten picture messages. I open them up and they are all of Ana at his office. He even has the nerve posed for a selfie with her. He knows exactly how to make my blood boil. I usually ignore him but I feel the urge to text back.

 **Chris** : If you were not family El I would slit your throat. Stop taking pictures of Ana and with Ana. I suggest you keep your distance from her . Do you understand me?!

 **EL:** Chill bro I am not after your woman but if you want my advice fuck her soon before someone else does. I have heard on good authority that Mia's little friend Jose has a hard on for her so hurry the fuck up bro.

 **Chris** : Don't talk about Ana like that. Who the fuck told you that?!

 **EL** : Mia who else.

Now I am pissed right off I know I didn't actually claim Ana but everyone thinks I have and that little limp dick fucker thinks he going to get near my girl. Wow did I say that fuck it yes I did and she needs to start realizing she is mine before I have to force her hand. I am about to go into a meeting when I get a text from Sawyer that I am furious with. I scream at Andrea and tell her to cancel the rest of my day I honestly don't need this shit.

I arrive at the bistro before my mother and Ana I am angry at my mother for going behind my back and doing this. I know what she is trying to do she is building a relationship as she calls is I want to have a good relationship with my daughter in law she quacks at me every day since I met Ana. I really wish she would get a hobby and get her nose out of my business I love her more than life itself but she needs to take a million steps back.

I see them both head towards the table and Ana looks just as stunning as she did this morning. I am very hostile towards both of them and rightly so. Ana's treatment of me in the car is no where near forgiven thinking about it is bringing out my bad side a side I never wanted Ana to see but she has pushed me. I make polite conversation with my mother and Ana.

Once my mother is away from the table Ana gives me an apology I know she is very sincere but I act like a dick and talk about how she needs to make it up to me. I even grab her and I know it will leave a mark. I end up grabbing her again once my mother invites her to family dinner. I actually feel sick as I am treating Ana just like I would one of the 15 and that does not sit right with me at all.

Once Ana tells us she is not feeling to well I snap out of homicidal Christian to concerned Christian and make sure she is taking home and is ok. Once I am home at Escala, Sawyer informs me of Ana's big "Stay away from Christian Grey" plan. I don't want her to stay away from me I want her to want to be near me and to please me.  
Oh fuck yes she needs to please me. That night I dream of fucking her so hard her screams were enough deafen me.

 **HydePOV**

I wonder if Christian enjoyed the little spray I had done on his car for him. I want to have him fearing my presence little does that dumb fucker know is that I am already in Seattle watching his every move. I am going to fuck Ana in front of him and then slit her throat. I know it's his favorite so I am going to treat him to an amazing show with an ending to die for. If the whore wouldn't have run from me, none of this would be happening so what happens next is all on her.

My father gave me strict instructions not to fuck with the Greys', especially as he claimed what was supposed to be mine and that I need to leave well enough alone. Well of course, I didn't listen. I know who Grey's informant was and I promised him anything for his silence. All he wanted was to fuck his brother wife I can say that the wife did not agree to it but I am a man of my word and I made it happen and I even got it on tape for a little insurance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N Edited by the lovely Hope**

 **CPOV**

A part of me is actually considering going back to Flynn so I can get this whole two personality Christian sorted out. I don't know why but Ana brings out both my bad side and my good side that I did not know I had. I am more than confused and I don't get what is going on. After a brutal work out with Claude I decide to head home as there is no pressing matters in both my jobs that needs immediate attention. I come up with a plan to get Ana alone in the dance studio and knock the whole stay away from Christian Grey thing right on the head. Once I check the cameras that I had installed into the gym I see that Ana is in there with Mia and the rest of her so called friends.

I feel disappointed and that feeling does not sit with me very well. If my girl wants to play this silly little game, then maybe I should get on the field and join in. I am going to tell Mia tomorrow at dinner that I am going out of town for a week to give Ana the false pretence of me not being here so I can catch her while her guard is down. I Christian fucking Grey should not have to work this hard for no woman.  
I got no sleep last night as all my Ana thoughts where too distracting. I decided to just give in and go to work. Unlike yesterday I made no effort to see Ana or even try to be near her or have some sort of sneaky plan.

I took off on Mrs. Taylor this morning as my most expensive shirt and tie where not in my closet and I wanted to wear them today as I am going straight to the parents' house tonight. Mrs. Taylor told me she picked them up from the dry cleaners and put them in yesterday morning.  
I will deal with that another time as I have to into a meeting and I need to be in full on CEO mode I even remove the knife I have on me just in case I feel the urge to kill.

The meeting is slow and Ros is dealing with everything so I am sitting here just twiddling my thumbs when I decide to text Ana to make sure she is coming to dinner tonight as my mother will go mental if she does not show up and will have my balls.

 **Christian** : I do hope you remember dinner this evening?

 **Ana** : I am sorry but I don't think it's a good idea that I go tonight please send my apologies to your mother for me.

 **Christian** : I don't do well with the word No Ana it would do you very well to remember that. You will be escorted to my parents' home and behave in a lady like manner or you will be taken there kicking or screaming, your choice.

I am actually starting to question where my manners are but Ana makes me so angry why the hell can't see just do as she is asked then I would not have to behave in such ways with her. Elliot has already been asked to drive Ana to my parents' house I thought it would make the journey easier on the both of us. I know she would have managed to get me into a rage before I even started the car. Don't get me wrong she turns me on more than any woman ever has but she also frustrates me to no end.

 **ELLIOT** : Count me out on driving your girl tonight. I don't need the bullshit just tell her she does not need to go and deal with mom don't be a pussy.

Oh fucking great I ask him one thing and he can't even do it so as always shit is left up to me. I realize that I will have to leave GEH soon as I want to make sure I get to Grey Construction with plenty of time to spare in case I have to deal with a very stroppy Ana. I am having Taylor drive tonight with Sawyer following just in case I always class going home as a risk as Carrick has pissed off more people than me.  
Once I arrive at GC I notice one of Elliot's guys looking through the office window and I don't even have to guess who he is looking at. I sneak up behind him and see Ana through the window and it looks like she was changing.

"Did you enjoy the fucking show!,"

"I didn't see much man but damn that girl is hot," the guy turns around and once he sees me he looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Forgive me Mr Grey I am sorry I did not know it was you," I drag him away from the office towards the old abandoned office that is in the process of getting knocked down.

I throw him through the big glass doors that I always told EL where a bad idea. Before I can even do anymore damage Elliot calls me away and I see Ana about to walk out of the office. I quickly straighten out my suit and head towards her like nothing has just happened I am the best at one-minute killing someone and the next I am perfect and all smiles.

"Ana are you ready to go?," I say to her while she looks unhappy to see me here.

"Well it's not like I have much choice is it Christian," I think the queen here needs to perk up a lot before we get to Bellevue.

"Ana please do not lower the tone of the evening please. Yes, you were backed into a corner on this one but it was either me come and get you or my mother herself and I am the easier one to deal with," She does not seem convinced but it's actually true my mother is worse than me when she wants something.

Majority of the drive Ana is quiet but I can feel the sexual tension between us. I am so horny I have not had a woman for what feels like a long time now. I need to be inside of Ana soon or I think I will combust. I should just be real and tell her that I have cleared to bench so I can fuck her and she should feel privileged and enjoy a trip to fucktown.

Once we arrive at my parents' home I play the gentleman and help Ana out of the car. She looks beautiful and I do tell her so and she blushes and bites her lip which sends a sensation right down to my cock oh fuck this night is going to kill me. Once inside the housekeeper takes our jackets and I notice she gives Ana a dirty look while taking hers. Well I will make sure she is dealt with correctly for that.

"Ana I am so glad you came and with Christian as your date no less"

"Hi Grace I can't get away from him Grace so no date just a stalker," They both laugh really hard and I am not amused by it at all.

"Hello Anastasia"

"Hello Mr Grey"

My dad is not happy about this dinner I can see it in his facial expression. I know he's pissed over the whole claiming thing and he keeps pestering me to make a decision about if I am going to make Ana my wife or not. My father just thinks it's easy like I can just make a decision and be happy with it I need time and I need Ana to actually like me before I can decide if I could be with her in more than just a place to put my cock way.

We all sit at the table and El and Mia are acting like kids and Ana is the shiny new toy. I notice the red mark on her thigh from where I grabbed it yesterday. I feel a wave of guilt and shame wash over me and I know I will have to apologize to her. I touch her thigh and she tenses up but shivers and looks like she is all hot and bothered at the time. I gently stroke where the marks are and I mouth an apology to her. I start to move up her thigh and in a swift movement she grabs my hand and pushes it away from her. I am ready to punish her for this but I see how aroused she is and I so wish I could smell it.

 **CarrickPOV**

If I did not love my wife I would not be willingly sitting her watching my oldest son drool over a girl. Well I promised I would be here I did not say nothing about me behaving myself. I plan on outing Christian's second life he lives and let's see how Miss perfect pussy deals with it. I know the risk I am taking by doing this as there will only be two options either I lose my son to a girl as he will be so mad about what I have done or option two she will run to the police as she will think they can protect her and I will have to put a bullet in the back of her head and make her body disappear.

Her father Ray is a very old friend of mine but his daughter or not rules are rules and if Christian wants to be the boss then he will have to realize that rules cannot be broken especially in this family. I do not think the Anastasia Steele is good enough to bear my grandchild or be the wife to my son. Yes, I am a man and I can see what my son is seeing I am not blind but there are women that already have my approval but Christian always has to be complicated and fight against you.

"So Anastasia. Are you enjoying all the benefits you are receiving from fucking my son?," her drink squirts out of her mouth and Christian is ready to pounce on me

"Erm, Erm, Erm," I love seeing people panic.

"Carrick how dare you speak to Ana like that! Not that is anyone's business but me and Ana are not sleeping together so I think you should keep your mouth shut,"

He always calls me by my name when he is mad. I want to laugh as he is not even fucking this girl and she has him like a little puppy dog it's sickening.

"Well you claimed her Christian and you know with the family business being what it is and all Anastasia has been getting spoilt receiving free gifts and what not. Anastasia that's how people who fear us show their respects to us and the people we decide to wife or fuck or whatever it is you to are doing"

"Carrick Grey you have said far too much I think maybe you should take you dinner into your office and eat there as its obvious you can't be around people when you're like this," Most Don's would severely punish their wives for an indiscretion like that but Grace is my Queen and she will be treated as such.

"Sorry my love I will behave but you know things need airing out. Take my advice Anastasia open your legs to my son soon and get yourself knocked up with his child and you will be leading a damn good life. But you will have to get used to being called a gangster's moll and My son will fuck other women of course but that is acceptable with us being a mobster family,"

Christian rises from his seat and grabs Anastasia and practically carries her out of the house.

"Daddy Ana is my friend why did you do that her and to me I did not want her to know about any of this I hate you," My daughter always the drama queen.

"Nice going dad good luck with Chris after this as you will need it"

"Carrick Grace here is closed for business indefinitely so enjoy the sofa you shit,"

Well if my wife thinks she can refuse me then she is more delusional than my son. I go to my office and make sure my gun is cleaned and ready in case little Miss perfect pussy decides to run and open her mouth. I am not worried about Christian as he knows the score and will soon realize that the girl is not for him.

 **APOV**

Did all that just actually happen did Mr Grey just admit to me that they are all some sort of crime family. My head is spinning with the words he said. Christian dragged me out of the house and into the car before I even had time to catch a breath He is driving so erratic I know he seriously angry.

"Ana what my father said back there well it's not true. Yes, my family did have connections to the mob but that was like back in the fifties so very past tense. You know that My father is a Lawyer my mother is a pediatrician and me and Elliot have our own companies please tell me that you believe me."

"I don't know what to believe Christian as your father had no reason to say those things if it was all past tense so I can't understand why he did what he did."

"My father is a complicated man Ana he does not trust anyone. He knows that I am attracted to you and he is worried about what that means," Wow Christian Grey is attracted to me well if that does no boost a girl's ego nothing will. That's what I am actually concentrating on with all what else has been said this evening. I must be losing my mind if that's all my brain can think of now.

"Please just take me home Christian my head hurts and I am tired."

I don't speak to him for the rest of the journey and I ignore him completely once we get to Escala. Once inside my apartment I open a bottle of vodka and I get myself a glass I think I need a drink now. After three glasses I decided to put the bottle away as its doing me not good for my thinking process. I decide on a shower to wash away all of tonight's bullshit. Once the water is running really hot I get in instead of processing everything all I can concentrate on is the part where Christian said he is attracted to me.

I feel overwhelmed and I have an urge in my sex I rub my thighs together to create some friction but it's not enough. I need a release and I need it now. I slowly start to touch myself and make my way to my clit I start slowly but become more frantic and I cum so hard and fast I actually scream Christians name. I calm down and realize that I have dug myself into a massive hole that I can't get out of. I check my phone in case anyone has contacted me.

 **MIA** : Sorry about tonight my dad is an ass ignore what he said he loves to make up stories. Don't forget dance practice every night we need to be tight girl. Christian is going out-of-town for a week tomorrow so we can even sneak into his apartment and raid his wine cellar and use his theatre room.  
Ana: You don't have apologize Mia families aye who would have them. Sounds all good to me I am going to bed now as I have work goodnight.

 **CHRISTIAN** : Sweet Dreams beautiful girl. I am sincerely sorry about this evening I am so ashamed of my father and I will be putting him in place. I hope you don't hold his behaviour against me. I will be out-of-town for a week Sawyer will drive you anywhere you need to go and if you need anything tell Sawyer and he will make it happen.

I decide to not text Christian back as I am so confused maybe after a week of not being near him I will have gained some clarity on the situation.

 **?POV**

That's right Ana you know am watching you I can't wait to play with that tight pussy myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N Edited by the lovely Hope**

 **CPOV**

I am a grown fucking man ignoring his parents calls and pretending I am out-of-town so a woman I am attracted to will let her guard down so I can get close to her. I am completely losing my shit I am turning into a pussy. Elliot keeps on saying I should just give her the D and get her out of my system but I can't be like that with Ana she deserves so much better than me and my vile nature. Don't get me wrong there's nothing I would love than to bend her over and fuck her until she screams but a part of me wants to worship her also. I am confused and conflicted and Carrick's antics at dinner last night did not help.

I am actually considering talking to Ana and laying my cards on the table and telling her everything and then we would have no secrets there would be nothing for her to find out in the future. I want to ask her on a date and romance her oh fuck I am turning into a pussy. Would it be so wrong of me to want to do those things with Ana and treat her like a queen why can't a man openly love a woman and worship her without being labelled for it. Wait a second did I just use the L word am in do I feel in oh fuck I am now more confused than ever.

I put in a call to my flower guy so I can get Ana flowers to apologize for last night's shitty dinner, I have them delivered to her in work as I know she is not at home. It's been an hour and I have heard nothing from her and I know my flowers where delivered. My phone bings and I nearly break my wrist getting it as I moved to quick.

 **EL** : Nice flowers bro you fucking pussy.

 **CHRISTIAN** : Go fuck yourself and mind your own business EL. Is Ana ok as I have not heard from her .

 **EL** : Don't worry about our Ana I am taking very good care of her .

 **CHRISTIAN** : Mine not ours Mine don't fucking forget EL.

 **EL** : High time you admit that she's yours only took me to annoy you to get it out of you. Ana is quiet today and her brain is spinning.

There's nothing I want more than to go to Ana and just get her to stop over thinking everything. My Ana thoughts are disturbed by Andrea telling me that my dad is here to see me well this ought to be good.

"Christian why have you been ignoring my calls all day?," So it's not obvious Carrick no.

"You know why but you came here anyway"

"Son I deserve respect so start giving it to me"

"No Carrick you don't you have gone too far this time you really have"

"All this shit over some stupid fucking piece off ass son you are going soft"

"Don't fucking speak about Ana is that way. She is not just some random girl. I want her in my life but you have put a major block on that now with your big mouth"

"I have not done anything at all son you need to realize that. If she is saying no to you and you want her then I can make it happen for you. Just say the word son. I am not that much of a bad guy where I want to see you unhappy. If Ana is what you want, then Ana is what you will have.

"Carrick I don't want your interference so keep out of my business and while you're there get out of my office"

I can't believe my dad sometimes I really can't how dare he talk about Ana in such a vile way and then insinuate that he will make me and her happen. I think he is actually delusional as I can't make Ana want me well I could but that's not the man I want to be around her. That's right ladies and gentlemen Anastasia Steele has me whipped and practically purring like a kitten.  
My thoughts are shattered by Taylor bursting into my office.

"Sorry for the intrusion Chris but there is something you need to see," what the fuck now can't I just have a stress free day. He hands me an envelope and I open the contents onto my desk.

"When where these taken T."

"About an hour ago what do you want me to do."

"I want him found and brought to me. I want every man we got on this. T I want more protection for Ana so that's a high priority."

Taylor leaves my office and I am so filed with rage fucking Hyde thinks he can come to my city to claim my girl he has no idea what is in store for him. Nobody fucks with Christian Grey and if anyone thinks they can fuck with my girl well that is worse than coming after me the punishment is severely worse.  
I send EL a text to tell him about Hyde so he can be on high alert especially as he is around Ana the most. I know he is like the class clown but I will never have to question his loyalty he will protect Ana with his life. I would have never chosen this life for Ana but there's nothing I can do about that now as I need to be bad to protect her. I trust Taylor with my life but I won't rest until that fucker Hyde is tied up and beaten in the basement of Escala.

I decide to call it a day at GEH as I am not getting any work done as my mind can't focus and I don't want Ana seeing me as she thinks am out-of-town. I hope her thinking am not around works in my favor as she will be more relaxed. I will make sure I buy tickets for the dance show Mia's group are having at the end of the week. I usually sit in the back and don't stay long but my girl will be on stage so I will be in the front row watching her very closely.

 **APOV**

I still can't get last night out of my mind I am in shock that a parent could behave in such a way. Elliot has tried all day to smooth things over and he is practically singing Christians praises. I am really attracted to Christian and he makes me feel things I don't even know how to explain. Do I want him? Yes, I want to climb that man like a tree but he can never be honest with me. I just want to see the real Christian as I don't know who the real Christian is.

He is plaguing my mind and then when I get flowers from him it makes my brain go into overdrive. I wrestle with the whole do I text him or don't I but I decide not to as I know he is out of town so I don't want to bother him. I am going to put all my focus into work and the dance as we have a short time to be ready. I am loving the song my solo part makes me laugh every time I hear the lyrics and I am sure Christian will love them too.

Elliot lets me leave early so I call Mia and suggest we go out for dinner nothing fancy just a diner or something. I really don't want to cook tonight and I know Mia is worrying over her dad's behaviour last night. Being out with Mia is so much and she even sends a selfie of us to Christian I am sure he will be less than impressed being bothered by his sister. Mia heads off home and Sawyer drives me to Escala. I am going to get changed and go to the gym to work on the routine and as Christian ain't around I can just put my headphones in and relax.

The heat tonight in the gym is unbearable I have text Sawyer to see if he can get it looked at but I need to continue to practice if I am going to nail the routine. I have stripped down to my panties and bra as I am way too hot I figure it's a private gym so no one will be seeing me. I higher up the volume so the music is so loud I can't hear myself think but it's what I need to switch off and concentrate on my moves.  
All of a sudden the lights go out and before I have a chance to remove my headphone so I can hear anything I am grabbed from behind and pushed up against the wall. Oh fuck I am going to be killed is all I can think.

 **Carrick**

I am so pissed at Christian's behaviour he is acting like a child. To make matters worse I am in the dog house with my wife and my other two children are ignoring me as well. Since that girl came into our lives there has been a shift in my family it's like they are all pretending to be something they are not and expect me to play along. I need Christian to get his head out of his ass or his dick out of her pussy with ever one helps right now.

I knew all about his 15 whores and I was fine with that as that's all they were to him but I see this one is getting her claws into him and will make him weak. Don't get me wrong I want my children to find partners and have babies but I want their partners to be worthy of the family name. The only thing that has impressed with about Anastasia is that ass of hers so round and tight but that does not make her Grey material.

I get home and I get a frosty reception from my wife great this shit is continuing.

"Grace you can't continue to behave like this. I did what was best for the family why all of a sudden should that shock anyone."

"It's the way you did it Carrick that poor girl didn't stand a chance and I really like her your son is besotted with her. I think you need to get your shit together Grey as your son is in love can't you see that."

"Ha Gracie, Gracie, Gracie. Christian is not in love with that piece off ass she is just that a piece of ass. Once he dips his wick then that's it infatuation over."

"Your wrong Carry I can see it and I will bet anything that Ana becomes his wife and the mother of his children."

"Please you have lost it Grace she is not interested in him otherwise she would have his dick in her mouth and every else morning noon and night but no she doesn't what does that tell you dear."

"It tells me that she is not like all those other women who have tried to get close to him. I am done with this conversation Carry just get your shit together and fix this before I do it for you."

Yes, my wife is in charge when it comes to our children I nearly say yes ma'am to her as she might as well be a drill sergeant. Fine if my son wants this girl as a wife then I will make it happen can't say I am not a team player here.

"Hi Ray its Carrick we need to meet"

"Sure Carrick when and where and I will be there. Annie is ok being she."

"She is never better. I want to talk about little Annie and what I want from her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N Edited by the lovely Hope**

 **CPOV**

Evil Christian strikes again not only am I watching Ana in the gym via the cameras I had installed but I have turned up the heat in there as I want to see her all hot and bothered. I wish I was the one creating the heat but give me time and I will be all over that hot body of hers. Sawyer informs me that Ana text him about the heat and I decide to lower it before I make my next decision.

I head down to gym with the sensory remote as It controls everything in here. I walk into the room and Ana is oblivious to my presence as she is wearing her headphones. Well let's see how you handle this baby. I switch off all the lights using the remote and I grab her quickly and push her up against the wall. Her fine ass is pushed right into my erection and yes my cock is loving it. I slowly remove her headphones and drop them on the floor. I can feel her squirm and panic and my body is loving it and my cock is getting harder and harder yes I love her like this.

"Oh baby what did I tell you about wearing those headphones?."

"Christian what the fuck are you trying the kill me?. You scared me."

"I was meant to scare you baby. I am teaching you a valuable lesson it's called listen to when Christian tells you not do something."

" Ok you have made your point now let me go."

I tighten my grip on her while spinning her around switching on a little bit of light only enough so I can see her beautiful face.

"Christian I said let me go."

I trace my finger over her lips and she quivers.

"Your mouth is telling me no but your body your hot body is begging for me to stay."

I softly brush my lips from her cheek down to her jaw and to her neck I can't resist but kiss her neck while leaving a little bite mark.

"Ouch Christian let me go this is not funny."

"Oh no baby this is very serious."

I decide that her body needs to be closer to mine so I grab the back of her knee a place her leg around my waist so I can slide in between those beautiful legs. I hear her gasps once my hard cock brushes up against her. That's right baby that is all for you. Ana is panting and its turning me on so bad I think I will actually combust if she continues.

"Christian this needs to stop we can't do this it's not right. I can't"

I let my hands travel to her hips and pull her even closer my lips are right by her ear.

"Tell me baby does this feel wrong?" I plant small kisses down her neck and back up again.

"mmmmmmm Christian." Oh yes baby purr for me.

Ana moves her head and bites her lip and it looks like she is coming for my lips and I can't contain my excitement any longer her lips are about to touch mine when all the lights go to full beam what the fuck. Ana looks behind me and pushes me away quickly and walks away from me. I am so angry whoever has disturbed us will feel the full extent of my anger.

"Son we have business to attend to stop fucking around."

Carrick Grey the cock blocker I am so sick of him being in my business.  
I walk towards Ana who is having a mini freak out.

"Baby don't over think this please I will call you later." I kiss her cheek but she stiffens up on me.  
"So much for not fucking her Christian," My dad and his smart ass mouth I am not in the mood for him at all.

I am not saying that me and Ana could have got more hot and heavy tonight but I was enjoying what was happening. I know she was saying we can't do it but her body responded to me in a way I have never felt or seen before.

"So what's the urgent business dad that could not have waited,"

"We have a new shipment of whores coming in and you want to be the boss so it's about time you took care of business and stop playing footsie with some girl."

"Carrick you know I have nothing to do with that side of the business that Elliot's and Sawyers department. So here's me acting like a boss and get them to do their jobs and get out of my building," Is he serious right now wanting me to do someone else's job. I know Carrick to well and he is up to something he never gives jobs to those who don't usually do them he is old school like that.

I get up to my apartment and I need a serious drink.

"T did Carrick come up here while I was with Ana"

"Yes Chris that's how he knew you were down there as you left the camera running on your laptop. He was in your office for about ten minutes or so. You know I couldn't question as he is the boss and all.  
"Thanks T no of course I wouldn't expect you to question him. Go into the camera control room for me and see what he was doing in my office T"

"Sure thing."

All I can think of is going to Ana's apartment and finishing off what we started but I settle on calling her instead. Her phone just rings and I know she is purposely not answering me.

 **Christian** : Baby please don't overthink what happened between us I wanted it and I know you did to please just give me a chance to talk to you.

She ignores my text as well I really hope she is just over thinking and then she realizes how hot it was and how much our bodies wanted it. I decide to take a shower as I think a cold shower would help me right now as my hard cock is not happy. I change my mind and make it hot and stroke my cock like my life depends on it thinking of Ana and all the sweet things I want to do to her.

 **APOV**  
I have no

idea what just happened I think I am in shock having Christian all over me felt orgasmic. I couldn't think straight my breathing was erratic and I was panting for him. Oh I am so embarrassed. Did I enjoy it? Hell yes I did. Do I want more? Double hell yes. I have to be careful as I don't want to get hurt by him and with all his lies and secrets. I don't know the real Christian and that's what I want to learn.

I felt like I was in high school getting caught making out by someone's parent that is more embarrassing then anything. Mr Grey did not look happy to see Christian all over me like he was. I don't even know what Christian was doing here as he was supposed to be out of town. I see my phone flashing and its Christian I just can't speak to him right now I need to get my thoughts together. I guess playing avoid him was never going to work as I have a feeling he gets everything he wants.

The next call I get is from Mia and she is frantic saying the dance show has been changed to Friday which gives us to days. I know practice will be now fierce I have the dance routine nailed but I think we do need more time together as a group. We have five guys joining us and the dance is pretty hot Jose is my partner well it's not a partner routine so Mia is calling them arm candy but I don't like that term.  
I text Elliot asking him to give Mia the items from his work she asked for as I did not feel right just taking them. I have not seen my outfit yet all Mia said was girl you need some boy shorts a black bra and stocking oh and don't forget the sexy secretary specs. That girl is always buzzing with ideas.

I am starting to question why my dad thought this life was good for me as he did set it up. I can't shake the feeling that there is a lot more to things as I don't feel like I own my own life anymore. I am putting it down to temporary insanity brought on by a hot and sweaty room and having Christian all over me. Yes, that could drive any woman insane.

I am so horny ha-ha a horny virgin who would have ever thought it. A part of me just wants to but on something sexy and head upstairs  
and tell Christian to take me but I ignore that bad idea and stick to touching myself in the shower yes I thought of Christian no judgement please I know I am wrong.  
I get into bed and sleep takes me pretty quickly. I dream about being fucked everywhere by Christian and I am begging him for it to be harder and faster and I keep screaming more, more, more. Even in my dreams he is hot.

 **CarrickPOV**

I can say that I never want to see my son on camera rubbing his horny ass all over a girl it's not a sight any parent needs to see. I came into his office to pick up a contract and my dipshit horny son can't close his laptop he is asking to be watched the little freak. I knew they were both lying about not fucking I can see it with my own eyes that they are all over each other and loving it.

A part of me is a proud father as I am all go son fuck her brains out but another part of me is saying why the hell her. I go down to gym on the pretence that I need Christian as there is some business to attend to but I am just putting an end to all this dry humping before his dick slips and I end up being a grandfather.  
I can tell my son is mad but I couldn't give a shit as I am saving him from himself. When I finally have him away from Miss Perfect Pussy I tell him about business and he is not pleased and I think he is about to have some sort of meltdown. I would laugh at him but he would just call Grace and my balls would be for it actually any touch to my balls would be good right now as she won't give me any.

I know he will realize very quickly that I have took the contract that Ray signed. My son refuses to get a job done so it's my responsibility to take over it. I know he will thank me in the long run but he will cry like a little bitch for a while until he sees clearly. I am a business man and this is a business deal it's nothing personal but that's always been Christians problem he makes things personal.

If I had my way I would not be stepping down as both of my sons are not fight to take over from me. I have come to terms with the way Elliot is but I had so much hope for Christian he had so much potential and one pussy comes along and fucks everything up well if he is choosing her then don't think I won't have any control over it all I am not stupid I know how to win.

Ray has agreed to meet with me at my office in the morning as there's now better place to talk about a contract then in a Lawyer's office. I am the best I have never lost a case could be my amazing Lawyer skills or it could be I have dirt on every judge in Seattle and most other places as well. I see Christian is calling me and I know exactly what this is about.

"Carrick what the fuck?! Why did you take the Steele contract, what the fuck is wrong with you?" my son seethes.

"Son I am a Lawyer contracts are my thing and I have waited long enough it's time for Ray to pay. I came up with a payment that suits everyone's interest well except Ray's of course, don't worry son you will benefit greatly from this."

"Carrick if you do what I think you going to do then don't do it. It's my deal not yours"

"Sorry son I am the boss and my rules my way remember that I will pass on your regards to Ray tomorrow when we discuss his daughter's life, night son."

 **CPOV**

I have been pacing all night Taylor has told me I am driving him insane but I am too anxious to calm down. I told Taylor to have a man tail Mr Steele and one on Carrick have to put a stop to this meeting. If I know Carrick like a think, I do he will have this meeting in his office as its private and very controlled.  
I have contacted Elliot about what Carrick has done and what he is about to do as when it all goes down between me and Carrick I don't want Elliot involved. I thought Hyde was my biggest worry but right now dear old dad is topping the charts with his bullshit.

"Chris I really think you should reconsider your plans for tomorrow as shit is bound to get ugly"

"T would you back down if you thought someone was trying to fuck with Gail's life or your relationship."

"You know I wouldn't Chris. I understand you I really do but is Ana worth it," I don't even have to think about that.

"Hell yes she is worth it and then some T I plan on giving here the universe."

"Sounds like you can finally understand Love there Chris enjoy it."

Taylor leaves me alone as he can no longer take my pacing but it keeps my brain going and I need to be on top form to deal with Carrick's bullshit tomorrow. I don't get any sleep and I unshaven and not really clean but I can't concentrate on anything else. Taylor tells  
me that Carrick has arrived at his office at Mr Steele is on his way so I make my way to my car to get there before anything can happen. I am going alone as I don't want any of my guys involved in any of this if shit gets bad.

I get to Carrick's office and his ditzy assistant tells me I can't go in as he is in with a client well get up and stop me because I am going straight through.

"That's the deal Ray. You have no choice so just sign and accept it. Your daughter is now the property of my son" I can hear them through the door shit I best get in there.  
I push the door open quickly and see Mr Steele singing his name on the new contract Carrick has obviously had drawn up shit I am too late.

"Carrick what the fuck have you done?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Edited by the lovely HRSMITH**

 **RAYPOV**

I can't believe what Carrick has just done to me. I knew the price was going to be high to get Annie out of New York and for her to be protected but I never expected this. He actually makes me sign a contract that says he can have my daughter so she can become his son's wife. I physically feel sick as I don't know Christian personally but I can only imagine how he will treat my daughter. I always knew Carrick was a bad guy but I always thought we were friends but he goes and does this to me. Has this been the plan all along? Has Annie always been the prize to him and his family?

The thoughts I am having send shivers down my spine and make me want to vomit. Before I can even try to question Carrick about all this Christian bursts into the room. I have always been good at reading people and I can tell from his reaction that Christian had nothing to do with Carrick asking for my daughter. I see the look of disgust in Christians eyes but there is something else there as well if I am not mistaken I think he actually cares and feels something for my daughter.

While Carrick and Christian are arguing I take the opportunity to grab the contract and get out of the office. I make it to my car without being stopped and I speed off as quick as I can. I need to get Annie and we need to get out of Seattle now. I call Annie while I am driving and I get her voicemail so I leave her a message saying its urgent and to call me back. I know where she works so I will go and pick her up and then we will be leaving here and I will try and keep us hidden away from the Grey family.

My driving is so erratic I have had to swerve to miss hitting a few cars. I should take this as a sign to slow down but I can't I need to keep my daughter from being sold off like a trophy. I grab my cell and try Annie again when I see an SUV heading towards me and it hits me dead on. I am trying to stay awake but all I see before my eyes close is a guy walking towards me wearing a suit and sunglasses.

 **APOV**

It's been two days since the whole steamy hot experience with Christian. I got a voicemail from my dad and I have not been able to contact him since then I guess he is super busy. I knew I wanted to try and avoid Christian but after what happened between us a part of me wishes that we could have an actually conversation.  
I know he has me hooked on him I didn't want to let him get his hooks into me but I am too far gone. I want more from Christian than what I think he is willing to give me. I want a relationship and want to be his one and only but I get the feeling that's not what he wants. I will be seeing him tonight as it's the dance show and Mia has already said that Christian and the Grey's will be seated in the front row on the side I will be dancing.

We are all backstage getting changed into our outfits and I have yet to see mine when Mia shows me what I will be wearing. I know who it belongs to as I saw him wearing this shirt and tie when I first met him.

"Mia I can't wear Christians clothes have you lost your mind?"

"No I have not and we are all wearing clothes that don't belong to us it's fun just go with it Ana. Show my brother how hot you look in what's his."

My nerves are shot now and I never get nervous when dancing I know it's because Christian will be here and I am wearing his clothes oh fuck he is going to think I am a crazy stalker and I stole them thanks Mia now I look crazy. I put my headphones on and go over the routine in my head as Leila and her skanky crew are up first. I see Leila step down onto my platform that I will be using for our performance to try to be close to Christian and he completely ignores her and is looking at his phone. Well whoever said snooping couldn't make a girl feel better.

"Beat that bitch he is all mine and don't you forget it." Leila spits as she comes backstage.

I take a few deep breaths as it's time to hit the stage I just keep thinking don't fall on your ass Christian is watching you. I hear the music start and the curtain rises. The spotlight starts on Mia as it's her part first once she is finish the spotlight shifts to me and I can see Christians expression and I can't tell what he is thinking. I have to not to think about him and just dance my ass off.

 **CPOV**

To say am angry would be a massive understatement after having some hot and steamy time with my girl my father cock blocks and then he goes behind my back and requires Ana as a payment. The look on Ray's face was enough to make me feel sick I would have never pulled a stunt like that especially where Ana is concerned. I have had words with Carrick and I have told him I will be going against his wants. To top all that off Taylor and Sawyer captured fucking Hyde while he tried to break into Escala to grab Ana.  
How dumb can that fucker be I mean really coming to my home to take my girl he must really have a death wish. Currently he is tied to a chair in the basement of Escala I have been torturing him which has been amazing as I hate the fucker he tried saying vile things about Ana which made me really murderous I cut fingers off. That's how serious I take someone talking about my girl.

Tonight is the night of the dance show and if Ana wasn't performing I wouldn't be going but I need to see her as I have not seen or spoke to her since we had our steamy moment. I am looking good tonight and I smell even better yes I want my girl to see me watching her while I look good. I have no idea what song she is dancing to or what she will be wearing so the anticipation is driving me insane.

I see that Leila is bouncing around the stage looking like a dead octopus no man needs to see that. I notice that she is purposely trying to get near me and dancing like all she's missing is a pole. I ignore her and answer some emails on my phone as I am here to see my girl and my girl only. I see her leave the stage and I could not be happier as she is so irritating it makes me question my sanity why I ever went near her.  
I hear a beat and see the curtain rising and I know my girl is behind it and I think my cock knows it as well as he wakes up. Mia is the first girl the audience sees and she is wearing stuff from Elliot's construction site he won't be pleased about her being dressed like that. She does her little part and I see the spotlight shift an all I see is the sexiest pair of legs as I have ever saw as the light flows up her body I know it's my girl.  
My breath hicks up as I see she is wearing my shirt and tie I kicked up a fuss about not being in my closet a few days ago. So that's where they went. She steps forward and does her moves and gives me a sly wink. It's the lyrics she is mouthing that gets to me and causes people to look at me.

 _ **I know you're always on the night shift But I can't stand these nights alone And I don't need no explanation 'Cause baby, you're the boss at home**_

Fuck I am so turned on now. Yes baby that's right I am the boss at home so come home to me. I see a group of men come out of the side of the stage and I am pissed to see that Jose fucker head straight to Ana he looks like a fool in baseball gear with a bat. That's right boy I will get out of my seat get on that stage and beat you to death with that bat if you even try anything on my girl.

I see Jose swing the bat and it looks like he's going to hit Ana in the leg but before I can get out of my seat she grabs the bat from him and starts to use it while she is dancing it's like she is playing the CEO and Gangster and it's so hot. I see her walking towards me and she takes the podium that is not too far away from me as she does some rather sexy moves. The other dancers leaves the stage and start to dance with a man in the audience. Ana walks towards me and starts dancing in front of me and before my brain can focus she is on me knee grinding on me.

I lift up with Ana's legs wrapped around me and I place her down on the stage I know everyone is watching us and I can't resist to do what I have wanted to do since I first saw her. I grab her chin and pull her face down to me and kiss her and I allow it to get heated.

"That's how you claim someone baby. I just didn't expect you to claim me also." I whisper into her ear. There is no backing out baby now you are all mine.

 **Hyde's POV**

I have been planning this take down for days now I have been watching Grey and my sweet piece of ass closely and I think my plan is concrete. I am going to walk right into Escala and grab Ana as I only have to get past the jock looking guy and she is all mine. I always thought Grey was a dumbass but all my spying just proves how much of a phony he is. I should leave him a little note saying stick to the suit because you're horrendous as a gangster.

I have been waiting outside for a while now and I see Grey and his henchman leave about fifteen minutes ago, so now it's my turn to enter the building. I have on an electric company uniform and have a fake badge to get passed the front desk and into an elevator. That part of the plan goes far too smoothly as I think the blonde behind the desk wanted to fuck me. You got to love pathetic stupid women.  
I can feel the anticipation flowing through me as I know soon enough I will be balls deep in my property.

What makes the victory sweeter is that Grey is going to be like a sad little puppy with her gone and I actually get a kick out of it. Once the elevator doors open on Ana's floor I step out carefully as I don't know where the jock will be stationed. I am in luck and there is no one in the lobby. This  
works out better for me as if he is in the apartment I can take him out without creating a scene.  
I have my hand on the door handle for what feels like hours before I attempt to open the door. I am enjoying the thrills from all this and I know once I have a hold of Ana the thrills will keep on coming. I turn the handle and the door is opened before I can walk inside I am pushed in from behind and Its Grey's henchman once I am dragged inside I see the jock standing there with a gun pointed at me.  
"Well fuck me sideways!" Grey is not as dumb as he looks.

 **A/n: Ok the song that the girls were dancing too was work from home fifth harmony. Go check it out on YouTube. It's hot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N Edited by the lovely HRSMITH**

 **CPOV**

I finally did it I claimed what is mine and she claimed me in the process. I feel like I am truly master of the universe now I know Ana will want to talk about what's next and what kind of relationship we will have but I have to deal with the fucker in my basement first. I need to end him once and for all so me and my girl can be together and be happy. I am so glad that my mother had her trusty video camera with her so I can get the pleasure of watching Ana dance over and over. I am angry other men got to see it but now everyone knows she belongs to me.

Ana gets into Mia's car and I am pissed off as I wanted her to ride home with me but I know how my sister can be. I tell Ana to come up to my apartment as soon as she is ready so we can have dinner together seeing the shy look she gives me is so hot. Once I am back in my apartment I bring my laptop out from my office and sit on my breakfast bar going over emails while I ask Mrs. Taylor if she could make a nice dinner for me and Ana. Instead of working I can't help but watch a video on my laptop to try and happily pass the time. I press pause immediately as I hear the elevator ding thinking its Ana I rush to see her. I am more than disappointment when I see that it's my dumbass brother.

"Chris Dad wants Hyde taken care of now. He said you have had your fun now it's time to end it."

"For fucks sake EL. I am waiting for Ana so we can have dinner together like that fucker can't wait a few hours."

"I am just following orders bro. I know you're gagging for some of Ana but just slit the fuckers throat and walk away quick and easy."

"Let's go"

I would say I was pissed off now but that would not even begin to describe how am feeling. I know the life I lead and I understand that the job comes first but all I wanted was to spend a little time with my girl is that too much to ask. It's like fucking Carrick knows when am about to have a bit of happiness and wants to shit all over it. I will have to have a serious conversation with him about Ana as he needs to realize that she is mine and she will be a part of this family if he likes it or not.

Once I arrive at the basement I can see that little fucker smirking at me it's like he is enjoying being tortured by me he is such a sick fuck.

" Aye Grey you do know I fucked your girl really good I had her screaming for me and begging me for more." my be quick and just kill him attitude has now gone out of the window as I am now going to make that fucker pay for what he has just said.

 **APOV**

"We kissed OMG!" I scream while Mia is driving I think I nearly caused her to crash. I can't believe that me and Christian finally kissed and wow just wow I imagined it to be good but it was so hot and steamy. I know I have failed in my mission to stay away from him but there is only so much a girl can resist I mean look at him you can't blame me for wanting him. I am glad he has asked me to dinner tonight so we can actually talk and I can maybe put my mind at ease a little. My main worry is his appetite for women and then my second worry is his dad I don't want to be hated by the parents of the man am dating as that only causes trouble for everyone involved.

"Hello Ana snap out of it I have been talking to you."

"Am sorry Mia I guess I am a little distracted."

" I wonder who could be your distraction I guess my brother has charmed you more than I thought."

"Yes it's your brother who is on my mind. I just have a lot of questions and things I need to know before anything develops."

"ANA WE ARE GOING TO BE SISTERS ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ouch my ears Mia why are you shouting."

"I am excited you and Christian will have a beautiful wedding and make some beautiful babies I am so excited."

"Slow down there crazy we have only kissed and you're already planning the future. I think Christian wouldn't be happy with you  
filling my head with nonsense."

"You just wait sister all those things will be happening and you won't be waiting long trust me."

Mia decides to help me pick out an outfit for tonight and I think she has gone overboard as I am only having dinner at Christians apartment and you would think I was headed to the Ritz. I take a shot of vodka before I make my way up to Christians place as I am so nervous I really want to kick my heels off and run back to my apartment once I am in the elevator. The elevator won't allow me to go to Christians floor so I call Mia and she gives me to code and tells me the Elevator will open directly into his place.

The ride is quick as Christian lives directly above me I wish we lived further apart as I would have had more time to calm my nerves. Once the Elevator doors open and I step into his apartment I feel more calm and excited. I call out for Christian but I get no answer I make my way to the kitchen as I thought I saw someone in there. I get a fright when a woman pops out at me introducing herself to me as Taylor's wife. She tells me Christian will be back soon and I should take a seat and she will get me a drink.  
Mrs. Taylor places a glass of wine in front of me and I grab it a little too quickly and knock Christians laptop in the process. I see the screen light up and I can't help but look at the screen. I am in shock to what I am seeing Christian has watched me in the shower I thought I was crazy feeling like someone was watching me in there but now I know it is true. Before I can even react I hear a voice behind me.

"Now what do you think of my pervert son now Anastasia?"

"Mr Grey why are you here?"

"I came to speak to my son. How about we go and see him and get to the bottom of his peeping Tom antics."

I feel like I have no choice but to with Mr Grey I send a quick text to Mia just so she knows what's going on well I left out the pervert brother bit as I don't think she needs to know about that. I see Mr Grey click basement when we are in the Elevator and I start to fear that he will do something to me.

"Don't worry Anastasia I am not taking you the basement to hurt you Christian is down there I am just taking you to him so relax." Am I that easy to read as he knew what I was thinking.

After what feels like hours we finally arrive at the basement. I hear a lot of noise but do not see anyone. Mr Grey directs me around a corner and That's where I see Christian. All I can do is scream as I am frozen in place. Christians extremely dark eyes meet mine and he looks more panicked than me. Mr. Grey heads towards Christian and I instantly run back to where the Elevator is. The doors shut as I see Christian running towards me. I take my phone out and call the only other person I really know in Seattle other than Mia as I need to seriously get away from Escala and anything Grey related.

I am relieved that the ground floor entrance is only two floors up I run out of the elevator and out of the front doors so fast I am breathless. I get a cab so quickly which shocks me as they usually take forever. I am in the cab for fifteen minutes and I remember to switch my phone off as I know Mia mentioned that Christian has tracked her down via her phone. My cab stops and I pay the driver and get out. Kate is standing at the front of her building waiting for me.

"Hey Ana you sounded really upset on the phone are you ok." She reaches out and hugs me and I hug her back and just cry.

"No am not ok Kate thank you for this I know we have not really gotten close but I appreciate this."

Once inside she tells me that she has left some pajamas in the bathroom for me and I can shower and change if I like. I am in the shower far longer than planned I have spent an hour in here I feel really rude that I have just left Kate to it. I head out and shout for Kate and apologize and I am met by someone I did not think I would see here.

"Hey Ana how you doing?"

"Hi Elliot."

 **CarrickPOV**

My wife always said that I get some sick pleasure out of fucking with Christians head and I can honestly say I know believe her. I made sure Ana came down to the basement with me so she could see my son cut the throat of that Hyde fucker. I know Anastasia would run from him and I can honestly say that I am beaming with joy at my son's misery it's the only way I can make him learn. I have never wanted to hurt my children but Christian needs to wise up if he is going to take my place. I can't allow some piece of ass coming around and throwing him off his game.

I can be a reasonable man I really can and if Anastasia was going to be some girl he just fucks then I would have no problem at all but my son Is all mesmerized by her and I know he wants more of a relationship with her. If we Grey's get into a serious relationship, we marry weeks after we get together and now I don't want marriage and a family for Christian as I know he will want out. I know he will pick her over the family business and I won't stand for it.

My wife has not given it up to me since that fucking disaster dinner I am actually growing sick of her denying me of what is mine. If our relationship was different she would be taught a lesson and would never refuse me again but I love my wife more than life itself and I won't resort to those types of behaviour. She even told me to get a mistress yesterday as she is that angry with me she said go put your dick in another bitch because I am closed indefinitely. I know she doesn't mean it and she knows I would never stray away from home.

I will be honest if Christian wasn't set to take over from me I would allow him and Anastasia to be happy and do as they please. If it was Elliot with Anastasia, I would have welcomed her with open arms but Christian needs to keep his focus. Yes, I am soft with Elliot and Mia and I am very harsh with Christian but I am just teaching him valuable lessons he is going to need later in life. I seem cruel and a complete ass but I do what I do to protect him and the business and the family.

"Carrick are you fucking out of your mind. You brought Ana down here knowing what I was doing how could you fucking do that?" Great my son is having a hissy fit.

"I was in your apartment when Ana saw the video of her showering on your laptop and she wanted to see you so I brought her to you."

"I am sure your loving this Carrick you knew exactly what you were doing by bringing her here. If anything happens to her while she is running scared, I am going to come after you father or not you will be sorry if even one hair on her head is out-of-place."

 **ELLIOTPOV**

My dad has finally done it this time no woman should have to see anything we do behind the scenes it is just wrong. I chase after Christian as I know he will go straight after Ana but I can't allow him to leave covered in blood.

"Don't fucking try to stop me EL I need to go after her"

"Not full of blood you don't go upstairs get cleaned up and ask T to check the lobby security cameras to see if Ana left the building."

He just nods at me and heads up to his room me on the other hand I am going to visit my secret girlfriend as I need a good tension release and she knows how to make feel good. On the drive to see my girl I can't help but think about Christian I hate the way our dad fucks with him so much I really like Ana and I know she would make Christian happy and that's what he needs. Dad has no faith in him where I do I know he can be the Don be CEO and be a husband and a father I just know he can.

Once I see my girl open the door my troubles are instantly gone. I push her back into the apartment and have her pinned against the wall before she can even say hello. I am ravishing her but she pulls away and puts a stop to it which confuses me.

"Elly we can't do that now as Ana is here she is really upset but wouldn't tell me what has happened."

"Babe why don't you drive to our favourite Italian and get us take out am sure Ana will be hungry to."

"Anything for you hot stuff. If Ana comes in here, tell her I won't be long and be good company."

I know I shouldn't have got rid of Kate but I know there is a risk of Ana saying something once she sees am here so I thought it would be best all-around for Kate not to be here. I see Ana panic the second she sees me but she doesn't look scared which is good I thought she would think I was here to hurt her. She calmly sits down in the chair facing me and just looks at me as if she is waiting for me to say something. I get my phone from my pocket and tell her Kate has text me but I am lying. I am letting Christian know where Ana is and that she is safe.

"Elliot I am really confused and I have no idea how to process all of this. Are you here to hurt me." I feel bile rise up into my throat as she speaks as I would never hurt a woman.

" I know shit is confusing but trust me Christian will explain everything and help you to make sense out of it all and no I am not here to hurt you Kate is my Girlfriend we have kept it a secret for a while now."

"So I am guessing you have told Christian that I am here." I can see the panic on her face and I actually feel guilty.

"Yes he knows but please Ana give him a chance to speak to you I know what you saw was horrific and you should have never seen it but Christian can be more honest with you know. Please believe me Ana that my brother would never harm you or allow you to be  
harmed if he can control it."

I don't have any more time to talk to her as there is a knock on the door and I know it will be Christian. He looks like shit I see the way he looks at Ana and I know he is in love with her, I just hope he can talk to Ana and hopefully she will stay with him. I know it's a huge thing to ask of someone but I know these two would make such an amazing couple. I see Kate park her car into her driveway and I get into the car and tell her to drive us to our hotel we use in emergencies and I will try to explain on the way what's going on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N. Edited by the lovely HRSMITH**

 **CPOV**

I have never considered myself as a murderer before but tonight that's exactly how I am classing myself. I don't think I will ever get the look of Ana's face out of my head seeing my stunning girl look so disgusted will stick with me for life. Elliot stopped me from going after her as I was covered in blood I love my brother no matter what he has my back even when I don't deserve it. I briefly question Carrick but he just gives the same old excuses and bullshit he has really done it this time I don't think we will ever come back from this.  
I get cleaned up while I have Taylor and Sawyer try to figure out where Ana has gone.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes I still feel like the disgusting murderer Ana has just saw I doubt I will ever feel clean again. While waiting for news on Ana I decide that I need a stiff drink while pouring myself a drink my phone dings an it's a text from EL telling me Ana is at Katherine Kavanagh's apartment and he is there with her and she is safe. For one moment I feel happy at ease but the feeling of utter disgust hits me pretty quickly.

I decide to switch off that part of my brain that is telling me that I shouldn't be selfish and I should leave Ana to live her life but I refuse to listen I need to see my girl. I drive so erratic I am thankful that all Seattle police know all my cars and would never stop me to give me a ticket as this is an emergency and I need to get to my girl. I am actually nervous heading up the path to the apartment I know it's a ground floor one so no stairs to climb or elevator to take to collect my thoughts.

I knock on the door and EL lets me into the apartment and I see my beautiful girl sitting on the sofa. I just want to run at her and grab her and never let go but I think I am best keeping a distance. EL leaves the apartment before any conversation is exchanged and I am glad that we have some privacy.

"Hello Ana."

"Christian." That's all she says while I can see that her brain is working overtime.

"I think we should talk that's why I have come here. I know you are most likely confused and hurt but please baby give me the chance to try and explain things and just talk to you."

"Your right I do feel those things and then some. Your right I think a conversation is needed." She stands up and heads to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water and then sits back down.

"Baby I never wanted you to see the man I really am. I will never forgive myself for what you saw and I know I can never make it go away or make you feel any better but I am truly sorry and I never wanted to hurt you in any way. My father will have to pay for what he has put you through and believe me baby I will make sure he is punished for what he has done." I promise.

"So I am guessing everything your dad said about you and your family is true?" She asks.

"Yes baby everything is true. I know I told you otherwise but I just wanted to protect you and keep you from seeing the beast that is inside of me." Ana gets up and walks towards the window.  
I want nothing more than to walk towards her and touch her but I know she is not ready for me to be close.

"Christian who was that man and what did he do to deserve what you did to him?" Her voice squeaks when saying that last part.

"It was Jack Hyde and he planned on kidnapping you and taking you away from me. I couldn't allow that so I took care of him."

"That guy was creepy Christian but I highly doubt he would be capable of doing such things he is just a publisher."

"And am just a CEO baby."

"So he is just like you." I feel sick at her words as I could never be like him I know she is making the comparison based on what she saw me do but I can't allow her to believe it.

"I am nothing like him baby please don't think that of me. I would never hurt you. I want to be with you and take you on dates and do  
the couple stuff and I have never wanted to do that with anyone else." I plead with soulful eyes.

"So all those women you have been with never meant enough to you to have that with? Will I be one of those women to you Christian?, once you get me and the chase is over, you will just toss me aside?" I feel sick that she could even believe I would treat her like she means nothing.

"Baby look at me please." I have now got up and went to her as I can't stand the distance anymore.  
"You already mean more to me than any other woman on the earth could ever. If you want this with me, you will be treated like a queen I will be devoted to you. I will love you with everything I have and you will never have to question my feelings or love for you. I killed that fucker tonight because I lost my shit over the thought of another man being inside of you." I admit.

"I am a virgin Christian I never even kissed that vile man let alone anything else. So obviously he was lying to you." She says ever so bluntly.

I can't control myself when I hear this and I launch at her and attack her with my mouth. I honestly believe that she will push me away any second but it doesn't come. She deepens our kiss and it gets more passionate and hot. I am ready to pull away to give her time to process everything but she grabs my ass and pulls me back into her. The little minx is making sure my hard cock is rubbing up against her I don't know what I did to create this kind of response from her but I am loving it.

Before I have time to take control Ana has already pushed me down onto the sofa and is now straddling me. I see her hands grab her top and I know she is going to take it off. I can't allow this not here not now my girls first time should not be in someone's shitty apartment on a sofa. I need to stop this.

"Baby lets head home believe me there is nothing I want more than to get you into my bed but we need this to be right and I want to take you on a date and romance you."

Ana looks so confused and I feel like shit for stopping this but my girl deserves so much more than this and I am going to make it happen.

"Ok hot stuff let's go home maybe we can eat after all, I am hungry."

"Anything for you baby." I kiss her once more as I can't get enough of her.

 **Apov**

I think I need to seek professional help. I was so turned on by bad ass Christian that I was grinding on him grabbing his ass and even enjoying rubbing myself on his erection. I should feel ashamed or something but I don't. Is it so weird that I am turned on by him so much I know what I saw and what he did but knowing he did it for me makes me wet and horny and for a virgin that is big.

I felt really disappointed when Christian stopped are little make out grinding session but know I am so glad he did as he is right, we should do things properly. I am so happy that he said that I would mean something to him unlike the other women that I have been so worried about. I actually believed every word he said and I really hope I am not wrong. Christian drives us home and I can't help but stare at him he is just a god and I really want to worship him oh fuck Ana you need therapy or a strait jacket or something.  
Once we are in Christians apartment it is dark until he takes my hand and leads me towards the main room where there are candles lit everywhere and music playing.

"Baby I haven't said it yet but you look so beautiful."

"Wow Christian if this how you do the romance thing no wonder women are obsessed with you."

"You are the only one who I have ever and will ever do romance for baby." I get the feeling he's being truthful.

We have a lovely dinner and talk about what's next and what we are. I now officially have a boyfriend. Yes, bitches Christian Grey is my boyfriend. The end of the night comes to soon and I am unsure on what to do I really want to spend the night with him but I don't what him to think I am easy.

"Baby please don't over think things. How about you stay at your place tonight and we can spend the whole day together tomorrow and get out and have some fun what you say?"

"Sounds Great I will head down to my place as I think Mia is still there she might as well move in with me."

"Come here and kiss me good night baby." He says while grabbing me at my waist.  
The way he kisses me makes me not want to leave him and I think he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh Christian we haven't discussed the whole watching me in the shower situation." I pulled back.

"Ask away baby I will tell you anything you want to know."

"Did you enjoy watching me cum screaming your name?" Wow where the hell did I get that kind of confidence from? I actually shocked me and him.

"You have no idea baby. I will give you a performance so we are even how about that?"

"Yes I want it now how about you get your fine ass into the shower and I will watch you touch this." I say as I put my hand on his erection. Fuck why am I being so bold.

"Follow me baby anything you want you can have."

Oh fuck I am so nervous now why they hell did those words come out of my mouth I am not confident enough for this. I know I am going to freak out as I have never seen a man naked before.  
What possessed me to do this, oh Ana you're a dumbass.  
He leads me into his bedroom and my panic gets worse.

"Baby my bathroom is through this door, please relax, I wasn't trying to fool you to get you into my bed."

I feel calmer as his voice is so mesmerizing I have to remember that he can use that voice to get me to do anything he wants from me oh but how fun it would be submitting to him. Once we are both inside the bathroom he looks the door behind us with confuses me as no one else is here.

"Just relax baby this is all for you so enjoy yourself."

He starts the shower and starts to take off his clothes in front of me and I can't take my eyes from him his body is a work of art. I feel my eyes come out of their sockets when he removes his pants oh fuck he is massive where is that even going to go?

Yes, Ana lets freak out in front of a naked man, that is going to send a great message.  
Christian comes at me at such a fast pace I can't even think about what the hell he has planned. He kisses me and I can feel his massive cock get bigger and bigger I can't even believe that can actually fit in his pants. He stops the kiss and gets into the shower he starts touching himself slowly while keeping his eyes on me. This is hot I don't know what comes over me but I start to remove my clothes and I see Christians eyes darken. Before I realize it I am standing in front of him naked I walk towards to shower and I feel brave that I walk right in into his arms.

"Baby you are seriously trying to kill me. You have such a beautiful body I don't know how I am supposed to keep my hands to myself here."

"Don't, I want your hands and mouth on me. Show me what it feels like, make me cum please Christian show me how good you can make me feel." Did that just come out of my virginal mouth.

Our kiss starts off slow and builds rather quickly. Christian has pinned me to the wall and is exploring my body with his hands and my body could not be happier.

"Tell me baby." He whispers into my ear.

"Tell you what."

"Tell me that you're mine."

"I am all yours Christian, YOURS!"

I don't know if it was me saying I was his or that I can see his cock pulsating but he starts to rub my clit and fuck me it's so much better than me doing it myself.

"I'm all yours baby. No other man's."

I have to remind myself that telling him I am his is a turn on for him. He starts to rub faster and faster suddenly I feel to overwhelmed I try to push him away from me but it's no good he just continues his pace and I explode everywhere while screaming his name. I am breathless and wanting more. Once I feel like I have calmed down slightly I get bolder by touching his cock I know that's what Christian likes it to be called so yes, Anastasia Steele will be calling it a cock from now on.

I think he senses my lack of experience and guides me and shows me how to touch him. I get the hang of it pretty quickly and before I know it I am actually giving him a hand job and I must say a pretty good one to as he is moaning for me and looking like he is enjoying himself just as much as I am. I don't expect what comes next as he leans into me and bites my neck while I feel warm liquid run down my leg and I know it's not water. I feel like doing a happy dance as I made him cum I am so happy that I pleased him as he has just pleased me.

"Please stay with me tonight baby."

Hmm…. should I?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N: Edited by the lovely Hope**

 **APOV**

"Say I do stay, what will happen?"

"You will cum until I exhaust you into a sex induced coma."

Yes, I am staying here with this god of a man.

 **RAYPOV**

I wake up and I try to take in my surroundings I notice there are no windows and it's too quiet. I call out to see if there is anybody around me as I can't lift my body up from the bed. I see a blonde woman at the side of bed and she injects me and not long after my eyes close once again.

 **CPOV**

I would never have imagined that my sweet girl had all that sexiness inside of her. Her confidence and sexual presence nearly knocked me out. She is my goddess and I plan on worshipping every inch of the beautiful body now I have had my hands on it there will be no stopping me from keeping them there. I shock myself by asking her to spend the night with me it is a first as I have never shared my bed with a woman before but Ana is not just any woman she is mine and yes I am even going to use the word Girlfriend but she deserves to be much more but that will come in time. Ana is taking far too long to answer me and I am starting to panic which is something I never do I am about to lose it when I hear her soothing voice which calms me.

She tells me exactly what I want to hear I can't resist but to grab her delicious naked body and take her to my bed. I slowly lower her onto my bed while my body lies on top of her I need to feel her body close to mine.

"Christian I am soaking your bed I am still all wet."

"Baby you will be more wet by the time I am done with you."

I start to kiss her slowly and my little minx is becoming too impatient with me and keeps bucking her body up against mine. I pin her arms up above her head and try to get all the control back.

"Now my little minx you need to relax and allow me to take full control trust me baby you will love it."

All I can hear is her moans as I start to kiss her neck it turns me on the see the mark that is appearing from when I bit her when I came in the shower. I decide that I should leave my mark everywhere possible. I bit and nip her from her neck to her tits and I must admit they are the most perfect set I have ever seen. I bit her nipple hard and she screams so loud I know it was a turned on scream and not a pain scream as I am really good and telling the two apart.

"Christian please I can't take much of this please I need you." She cries out to me.

"Sssshhhhhhh baby I am taking care of you enjoy this baby."

I reach her stomach and her moans become louder and she even starts to beg and I know I have to give into her. I position my face right by her pussy and inhale her sweet smell my mouth is about to reach her sweet spot and her begging is increasing when I hear something smash in my apartment. I jump up and grab my gun kiss Ana and tell her to stay in this exact position and I will be right back. I am actually going to shoot whoever is fucking about in here and taking away the chance to taste my girl.  
I see a tall dark figure in my kitchen and I shoot I hear a man's voice cry out and its fucking Elliot.

"What the fuck Chris you shot me in the fucking arm! Are you insane? Why the fuck are you naked?" he screeches holding his arm.

"I grazed you so stop being a pussy and you shouldn't be here. As for my nudity, that's none of your fucking business now get out!"

"Ok I will leave I was downstairs with Mia and Ana has no beer so I came up here chill out bro I come here all the time I don't know  
what your problem is."

I watch as he heads towards the elevator and before I can get to him fast enough he ran towards my bedroom oh hell no if he thinks he's going in there with my girl waiting for me. I actually forgot how fast he is as he has already opened my bedroom door and I am ready to aim my gun at him for the second time in one night. I see Ana sitting on the bed wearing a T-shirt of mine and a part of me is furious she is still not naked and in position but I am thankful that EL has not seen her naked.  
I give Ana a smile and tell her I will be right back and I grab Elliot by the neck and walk him towards the elevator.

"Bro congrats on getting your girl and now you being naked makes a lot of sense. I just hope she's not to disappointment with Little Christian as we all know that I got the big cock in this family."

Sometimes Elliot's joking nature really pisses me off as he always picks the most inappropriate times to say dumb shit. I head back to my room to see my girl she looks so shy right now unlike the minx that I was on top off not so long along.

"Christian I was scared when I heard a loud noise." I think I actually see a tear oh no baby please don't cry.

"I am so sorry baby I shot Elliot to scare him he is not hurt everything is ok I should have considered you before doing it I am so sorry baby."

"I took your T-shirt I hope that's ok I felt uneasy being naked while all that was going on."

"Baby you look so sexy in it and you are welcome to wear whatever of mine you like as long as I can take it off."

I see her bite her lip and I know she is all horny as is in need of a release. I slowly take my T-shirt of her so my hands can feel her skin I leave a soft kiss on her lips before pulling it over her head and throwing it behind me. I push her body back down onto the bed into the position I left her in.

"Baby are you sure you want this."

"Yes please technically we had dinner that's a date you had all the candles going so that was romantic so we have done the two things you said where needed so please let me feel all of you I need to feel you please."

That is all I needed to hear her body squirms as my mouth has finally got to taste her I start slowly on licking and sucking her clit and my girl is begging for more and has even grabbed my hair and is pulling me more into her tasty pussy.

"Chr… I can't, I can't please, please, I can't."

I go into clit attack mode as I know my baby needs to cum I am going to have to train her not to fight it and enjoy the sensations. I make her squirt and my mouth and chin are covered in her tasty goodness and I lick it right up. Ana looks so embarrassed by my tasting her juices but she will need to get used to that as I plan on doing it every time she comes on my face. I spread her legs apart and position myself so my very hard cock is near her pussy I ask her again if this is what she wants and she tells me yes.  
I push myself up and my cock can feel her wetness and he is so ready to dive right in but I know I have to go slow as I don't want to hurt her.

"Ummm…. Condom Christian?" Ana shyly says and It breaks my concentration.

"No baby none of that."

I place the tip of my cock inside her and slowly push myself in further and further. I keep my eyes on Ana's face as I want to make sure she is ok. I push a little harder breaking through her virginity and she cries out and I panic as I know I have hurt her.

"Baby you ok I won't move until I know you're ok."

"Yes, I am ok. I was just a shocked, please I need you please."

I pull out of her and she looks pissed and pulls my arm oh my baby knows what she wants. I push back into her a bit faster this time and she mewls for me so I repeat the process a few times getting faster and harder until she is screaming at me begging for to move inside her and make her scream well that's enough to make any man give in. I start to move and my girl is loving it all I can hear is her panting and moaning and begging for me and I am in heaven now. My lips connect with hers and I am getting a bit faster and harder with her and I feel her walls tighten and I know she is going to cum and I know I am going to explode soon as her pussy feels so good and my cock is far too happy now.

"Christian." She screams as she cums all over my cock and I her name as I cum inside her.  
No more words are spoken while we both get our breaths back and come down from amazing orgasms. I keep looking at how beautiful she is and how much I want her and how many men I am probably going to kill because of her. Once we are out of sex mode the condom thing will be addressed as I am not happy that she even asked me to wrap it up.

 **APOV**

I can't help but keep my eyes glued on this man on top of me the man who I have just lost my virginity to. My happiness is short lived as I realize he didn't put on a condom when I brought it up. I am on the pill due to problems with my cycle but he doesn't know that and I feel a bit disrespected as I don't want to ruin this moment. I will bring it up after the sex buzz has worn off. Christian pulls out of me kisses me and heads to the bathroom he comes back with a towel and heads straight to my lady parts and washes me, which is the weirdest thing ever but he seems happy doing it so another topic to bring up later.  
After he gets rid of the towel he climbs back into bed and holds me close to him.

"Baby how are you feeling was that good for you?" he asks me.

"I am good and that was more than I ever could have dreamed off. It was amazing, your amazing."

"No baby you're the amazing one." He pecks me on the lips.

"Christian?"

"Yes Baby."

"Why did you think it was ok to not put a condom on? I am not putting all the blame onto you as I should not have allowed anything to continue without you wearing one, but I just need to know why?"

" Baby we will never be using them as we are together and I hate them." He says casually.

"That's not much of an answer Christian. What about what I want or how I feel about it? You realize that you can get women pregnant by not using protection right?"

He looks so pissed off now but I need a better answer than the one he gave me.

"Baby I know how sex works and like I said we will never be using them and you will never be on birth control and If I impregnate you I will celebrate when the day happens." He seems agitated in his response.

"I am on the pill Christian." I admit.

"Your fucking what now?!" he bellows in astonishment.

"I am on the pill."

"I heard you the first time Anastasia. Would you care to tell me about why you did not think that I needed to know this information?"

"Well for the same reason you decided not discuss your hatred of condoms with me."

He gives me the coldest look and I don't know what comes over but I cover my body up and burst into tears.

"Baby please don't cry I am sorry I get a little domineering at times and I know this was not the right time. Please baby stop crying." He says pleading.

He tries to hold me but I pull away from him.

"Christian I have just gave you my virginity which was a big deal for me and it was so special then you ruin it by yelling at me and being so cold towards me over something that is my choice."

"Baby I am so sorry I might not be a virgin but this is all new for me to. I always said that once I found the one, I would want the whole marriage and baby stuff with her and not using protection would guarantee we would be getting pregnant and I feel like when you're with someone like that there should be no barriers between you. I am not explaining myself properly but I want all those things for us I know it's too soon but I know you're the one baby."

"Let's face it you do have a tendency to over react. You shot your brother not so long ago and now this. All of those things you have just said sound amazing but I don't want my life to be controlled I honestly find it hot when your all badass Christian but I need to be able to make decisions for myself."

"Baby all I can say is that I will try we both can try as this is new for the both of us. I think I need to feel your lips on mine now."

I give in and kiss but if any shit like this happens again I won't be as nice about it. We end up having sex again as I think Christian wanted to make up for what just happened and it felt so good no condom was used again but I know we are safe which reminds me I will need to get my pill from my apartment in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N EDITED BY THE LOVELY Hope**

 **APOV**

After a very exhausting night I have managed to wake up super early and even call Mia to wake her up as I need her to bring my pill up here so I can take it. Thankfully Christian is out like a light must have been all the hard work he did last night and I mean hard ha-ha. I don't think Mia gets the concept of keeping quiet and hurry up and leave I struggle to get rid of her but she finally gets the picture and leaves. I take my pill and hide the packet in the pantry as I know Christian never goes in there. I slowly slide back into bed and Christian rolls over and wraps himself around me so tightly I am pretty sure he is cutting off my air supply. I should force him away but I feel so safe and content when he is close to me I must be tired as my eyes begin to get heavy and inevitably shut. I wake up to an empty bed and realize that its 10am I must have needed the extra sleep. I look through Christians drawers to find some pants to wear to go with his T-shirt I am wearing.

I find a pair that look small enough and put them on I open the bedroom door to be greeted by a heavenly smell Mmmm breakfast. As I am walking towards the kitchen I realize that I am really sore and the walking is not helping. I get closer to the kitchen and yell for Christian.

"Christian your big cock has made me so sore this morning I think there will be a sex ban but into place."

I hear Christian laugh and when I come around the corner I know why Grace is sitting with a cup of coffee and looks rather amused. I get so embarrassed I run back to the bedroom without saying a word. I can't believe I said that in front of Christians mother what must she think of me. Christian is hot on my heels and kisses me and escorts me back into the kitchen where Grace greets me with a hug. I can't look at her and I know my face is bright red. Christian distracts me by telling me where are going to the police officers ball next weekend and he would love to take me shopping for a dress.

How weird Christian getting invited to something like that giving he is a criminal but I guess he will be CEO Christian that night. Grace asks me to spend the day with her and Mia but before I can answer Christian answers for me and he tells her no.

 **CPOV**

I think Ana thinks I am stupid I am aware of Mia's presence in my apartment and Taylor saw her hand Ana her birth control. I can't believe we will have to have another conversation about this but I guess Ana will learn to do as I say. I leave Ana to sleep a little more as I have emails to look over and My mother wants to talk to me so I am waiting on her to arrive.

Once My mother arrives she is here to try and play referee to me and Carrick but I am refusing to listen. Hearing what Ana says as she approaches the kitchen changes the atmosphere and makes me laugh as I know one she sees my mother she will be so embarrassed. After running after Ana and bringing her back I tell Ana I want to take her dress shopping for the police officers ball. I know Criminal Christian invited to this but its more CEO Christian who will be in attendance.

My mother invites her to spend a girl's day with her and Mia and I object straight away as I have not had my fill of her yet. Ana looks shocked when I answer for her but she will have to learn to do as I say. My mother leaves and Ana decides to question me for answering for her and I don't give her an answer I just fuck her right there in the kitchen that will show her who's the boss. In the middle of round two Taylors voice interrupts us by telling me that Mia is here.

 **RayPOV .**

"Hello Ray how you feeling old pal."

"Fuck you Carrick did your goon have to hit me so hard with his car."

"We had to make it believable and stop being a pussy your fine well your fine now besides we had to make it believable" "How is my Annie have you made sure she is ok."

"Ray she is fine Christian is taking care of her he is besotted if you ask me."

"I can't believe you talked me into helping you with testing Christian it doesn't feel right especially now my daughter is involved."

"I am very thankful to you Ray and Christian is passing with flying colours now I hope he continues this throughout the test. I know it seems strange but the test gets given to every Don who is taking over even I had to go through it."

None of this shit makes any sense but Carrick is my friend and I will always have his back. The test is not only to do with you taking over the business but how you handle being in love. I remember Carrick telling me the story of what his father put him through when he fell for Grace. Let me just say, Christian is getting off lightly. I really wish that my daughter was not betrothed to Christian when she was born and it makes me feel even worse that she in unaware of this and neither is Christian.

 **CarrickPOV**

Everyone thinks am a bad man and a bad father but all I was trying to do was protect Christian from all of this. I brought Anastasia into his life but I never thought he would fall in love with her but once I saw the look of love in his eyes I knew I had failed my son. I am now in the process of giving him the test the test is all about what he will choose the life he was born into and the responsibility that comes along with it or the woman he loves. When my father tested me I failed as I picked Grace but before my father could disown me and choose another Don he died so I still took over the family business. I am very thankful that Ray is a really old friend and was willing to help me out. The reason I had one of my guy's crash into Ray and make him disappear, is that it will test Christian and Anastasia, as she will instantly blame the life he leads for all us and it will prove to me if they can make it through bad times as there will be plenty of bad down the road for those two.

The worst part about all of this bullshit is that I am hurting my wife in the process I am not allowed to tell her about what I am doing as there is a code of conduct about the test. I really hope once it is over and Christian either passes or fails that I will be able to get my family back on track. Truth be told I want Christian to be happy and to get married and have babies I did not want this life for my children but him and Elliot made their own decisions once they were old enough. I know Elliot enjoys the normal part of his life more than the gangster part that's why I choose Christian to take my place as Christian is really good and leading two separate lives. I believe that Anastasia will be a good influence on him and maybe sway him to give up this lifestyle and lead a normal life.

I have arranged with another mob family to take over all our businesses if Christian decides he does not want this anymore. I might look like the bad guy in all of this but I want to do what's best or my children and my wife and hopefully my future grandchildren.

 **ChristianPOV**

Mia bloody Grey why can I not tell her no I think I need to learn. She came bounces into the apartment and disturbed me and Ana in the middle of a good fucking so I am not pleased at all. Mia demanded Ana so they could go downstairs and have a good workout I wanted to tell her that I am Ana's new personal trainer and I am working her out very well but I decide against it. I know that Mia most likely just wants to be nosey and try and gossip with Ana but I have some business to attend to so I am glad in a way that Ana is occupied. I spend an hour in my office along with Taylor discussing the upcoming week shipments while he tells me that all payments and profits have been deposited into our secure location.

I should be focused on business but all I can think about is Ana in those tight ass pants all hot and sweaty I dismiss Taylor and tell him to take Gail out for the evening and to stay at his place tonight as I want Ana all to myself as there are a lot of things we need to discuss. Before I go to collect Ana from downstairs I get out her pill packet and put them in the breakfast bar as that is the first topic I want to discuss with her. Once I get to the gym I feel instant panic as Ana and Mia are not in here I grab my phone me She must see the stern pissed off look on my face as she stops walking towards me and stands still yes baby I am angry thank you for noticing.

"Anastasia what the hell where you thinking leaving Escala dressed like that have you lost your mind."

"I don't see the problem Mia suggested we go for smoothies and I really wanted one so I went with her."

"I do not want other men looking at what is mine how do you not understand how you dressing like this would cause a problem for me."

"There is no problem Christian is just you being all jealous which is not needed whatsoever I have no interest in. To put your mind at ease Sawyer brought me a jacket so I was covered up you would know that if you asked questions before you fly of the handle."

I am about to question where her jacket is when she must read my mind and points to the table facing the elevator and low and behold there is a jacket on it. This does not change the fact that she just left without telling me first yes the conversation we are about to have is needed.

"Ana we need to have a serious talk about what is next for us and how this will work."

"Are you breaking up with me." I see the panic on her face and it makes my stomach swirl how the fuck could see think that.

"Baby you are mine all mine and you are not going anywhere."

"So what's the issue then?" She walks to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water and takes a sip and puts in down on the breakfast bar and I know her eyes are focused on the pill packet.

"Where did you find these Christian?"

"The question should be not how I found them but more why are you taking them and hiding it from me?"

"It's my body Christian and I make my own decisions when it comes to it. You refuse to where condoms or even be willing to protect me." Yes, now she has pissed me off beyond belief.

"Protect you from what Anastasia? Protect you from some disease that I do not have or protect you from being the mother of my children which one fucking is it?" I slam my fist down and feeling bad for frightening her.

"From all of the above. I know about the whores and everything else and I am far too young to be a mother why can't you understand my point of view on this?"

"FUCKING WHORES. I don't fuck whores I have fucked women yes, but none of them I have paid for. Where are you getting all of these ideas from? Yes, I want to marry you and for you to be the mother of my children. What is wrong with that, do you not fucking want me long term is that it?"

"I hear things about stuff you know and yes I do want to be with you I just don't want to be the little lady waiting at home with a million kids because her husband wants a 1950's wife."

I storm back to my office as I need space and time to think about all the bullshit Ana is saying. I plan on us getting married really soon so why the fuck does a husband and wife need birth control of any kind what the fuck is the big deal we are going to have children so why not get a lot of practice in and if it will be it will be. I decide to call my mother as she is always the voice of reason.

 **AnaPOV**

This relationship is very brand new we had sex for the first time only 24 hours ago so I can't understand what the hell Christians problem is. How can he think I want marriage and a baby at 21 I want to be in a relationship with him but I want us to enjoy dating and going on trips and all the rest of it? Why does he want me to be his perfect little robot wife and pregnant all the time I can't understand his thinking? I am falling for him so hard I really am but he needs to understand that I am a younger than him and I still want to have fun and go to clubs and hang out with my friends.

Kate has been texting me and giving me all the useful information I will need to survive in this world and she is turning out to be a good friend. I told Mia about the texts and Mia got really angry saying she is the whore as Elliot will never marry her so I am confused is Mia being as controlling as Christian or is Kate trying to manipulate me. I always heard that falling in love with a man could be complicated but all of this takes the piss.

Christian and I should not be having these kind of arguments this early on a part of me thinks just keep him happy and give into him but then the logical part of me is saying fuck no Ana don't be that kind of woman. I sent a text to Mia asking for her help as if Christian will try and keep my birth control from me then I am going to take matters into my own hands.

 **CPOV**

I abruptly end my call as Taylor tells me that there are two police officers on their way up to the apartment oh this ought to be good. that there are two police officers on their way up to the apartment. To my surprise they ask for Ana and not me which makes a change as I am usually getting questioned for something I have most likely done. I call Ana to let her know she needs to come back out and she quickly makes it to the living. I am distracted with how sexy my girl is on how the two idiots are drooling over her when I hear what gets said.

"Miss Steele I am sorry to have to tell you that your father has been involved in a car accident and we found the car but have not been able to find your father"

Watching Ana break down is killing me and I promise her that I am going to do everything I can to find Ray and bring him back to her. I know Carrick has something to do with this he always wants to fuck with my life but how dare he drag someone else's into it. I leave him a voicemail as he is not answering his phone I will get to the bottom of this as I won't have my girl unhappy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Edited by SmileyLoves**

 **APOV**

I feel like the entire room is spinning. I can't believe what I have just heard, it can't be true this has to be a mistake. I know my dad is ok this is all just a lie created for some reason. I can't think before I can respond to the voices surrounding me and I burst into tears. I feel Christian's arm on mine and I push it off me. I have so much going on in my head right now, I don't know what to do and having Christian near me will only distract me even further. The police officers leave and I can see Christian is angry.

" Anastasia how dare you disrespect me in front of people like that."

" Are you fucking kidding me right now my dad is god knows where. I don't know if he is ok and all you can think of is respect."

" I take disrespect very serious Anastasia and you will never speak to me in such a manner again do I make myself clear."

" Go fuck yourself Christian I hope that is clear enough for you."

I walk towards the elevator and he grabs my arm.

" Baby please I am sorry. This relationship stuff is new to me and I know I get irate. I should have been more sympathetic but it doesn't do well for my image being disrespected in front of police officers."

" Sorry or not you still acted harshly especially given the circumstances."

I feel overwhelmed and again I just cry but this time allowing Christian to comfort me. I have not forgiven or forgot about his behaviour. Christian tells me that he will get his guys to help find my dad. The rest of the night is very tense between phone calls and people coming in and out of the apartment. I am left alone to think about my dad as I feel like my whole world is crumbling right in front of me. I begin to hear shouting from Christian's office. I can't help but get closer so I can hear what is going on. Once I am close enough to hear what is being said I know it's Christian talking to Taylor, or shouting however you want to look at it. I hear something that did not even come to mind.

" Boss nice job on getting rid of Ray before he had a chance to tell Ana about what his payment to you will be."

I run from the apartment and head outside of the building. Would Christian really do this and what price was Taylor talking about. I have no idea where I am going and then I hear a familiar voice shout at me from a passing car. The car and driver stop a few yards away from me. I get in the car and I hope I can figure this all out in my head before Christian hunts me down and deals with me in whatever way he does. People who continue to disrespect him seemingly disappear. Am I really thinking like this, would Christian hurt me like he has obviously hurt Ray? What the hell did I get myself into.  
After getting to Kates apartment the same place I ran to last time. She is so understanding and sympathetic. She makes me realize that I am just another one of Christians whores, and he proved that by the way he treated me tonight. I know I should not listen to other people but Kate has no reason to lie. She has been around the lifestyle and she is Elliot's girl so she of all people should know what she is talking about.

 **CPOV**

" Ana baby where are you?"

After looking around my entire apartment Ana is nowhere to be found. I called Mia to see if Ana went downstairs to their apartment but she claims she has not seen Ana since they went out together. Why does my girlfriend make me feel panicked all the time? I am going to either have a stroke or get grey hairs or something with her? Just as I am about to lose my shit I get a text from Sawyer telling me he is outside Kate Kavanaghs house. I fucking hate that whore, she got into Ana's head the last time she was with her and I can't allow that shit to happen again. I think this whore needs to be taken out once and for all. I gave Elliot plenty of warning and depending what state I find my girl in when I get there will decide her fate.

I pull up outside the apartment building and try to call Ana but she sends me to voicemail. I take it as a sign that her head is getting filled with all kinds of nonsense, so I barge into the building and kick in the door of the apartment. I see Ana's shocked expression as I march straight towards her and ask her to get up and leave with me. The whore is watching on as if she is loving all this, well smile now bitch  
because something bad is heading your way. Ana gets into my car and I start the engine and drive away without speaking a word to her. She storms out of the car once we are in my parking spot in Escala and she is acting like a spoilt child. I am going to wait until we are back into the apartment to have whatever argument is brewing.

" Seriously Anastasia you run off to the biggest whore in Seattle. Did you not learn from the last time you spent time with her?"

" I had to get out of here. Kate was driving past as I was outside obviously looking confused and upset."

" I knew you were feeling those things because of what's happened to your dad. So why did you run like you stole something?"

" I heard Taylor congratulating you on a job well done." I look at her bewildered and then I realize what she heard.

" Well Anastasia I guess you enjoy snooping, now that's good to know. Not that it's any of your business but Taylor got the wrong end of the stick. I can't believe you would even think I would do something like that knowing it would hurt you."

" What do you expect me to think Christian. You go out every night doing god knows what with god knows who".

" You have no right to question me given your stature in this relationship." Seeing the expression on her face I know what I just said has set something off in her brain.

" I knew it; I am just one of your many whores. I knew this was too good to be true Kate was right all along I look like a fucking fool Christian."

What the fuck is all this whore business. Does she not realize that she gets treated better than any woman in my life? Just because we are arguing and I am disagreeing with her behaviour does not make her a whore. I am so angry I can't think straight.

" I have fucking had it Anastasia, you want to believe you are my whore well let me show you baby just how it would feel if you were just my whore. Maybe then you will think twice before thinking so little of yourself."  
I start to move towards her like she is my prey and I can see her panic. I need to prove to her that she is not my whore; she is my girlfriend and hopefully soon to be wife. I remove my belt slowly and hold the end of it and whip it against the floor as I am nearing her. I hear her scream as she goes to run and falls to the floor hitting her head on the table. Oh fuck what have I done.

 **APOV**

He's going to hit me is all I can think about as I try and get away from him as quick as I can. I never felt unsafe around Christian like he would do anything violent towards me but now I think he will. He walks towards me with the belt in his hand and I scream and run but I trip and hit my head. I am lying on the floor still panicking as I know Christian is running towards me. Please let him be calm and not attack me while I am down.

" Baby oh my god are you ok? Look at me, speak to me baby please. Taylor get my mother up here now."

" I am ok, I don't think I banged my head to hard and to be honest I would feel better if you would keep your distance from me." He looks heartbroken by my rejection.

I go to get up but he pleads with me to stay where I am until his mother comes up to check on me. I stay where I am not at his request but for my own wellbeing. I need to have a professional make sure I am ok. I hear Grace go hysterical as she sees me on the floor and Christian holding the belt still in his hand. She runs straight towards me and asks me what happened. I leave out the details of how I ended up like this. I just tell her that I fell and hit my head. Grace spends a lot of time checking my head and body to make sure I am ok to stand. Once I am up on my feet again she sits me down in the kitchen and places an ice pack for my head, to try and help with any swelling I might have. I am drinking the water and taking the pain killers she provided. I am that distracted I don't even hear her leave. I tense up knowing I am alone with Christian.

" Baby please talk to me."

" Why Christian so you can smack me around for something I might say that you don't agree with." I wasn't expecting that to leave my mouth but it did.

" Baby is that why you tried to run because you think I was going to smack you around." I see the sadness in his eyes. It makes me feel so sad and guilty which confuses me.

" Yes Christian I do think you were going to hit me with that belt that is still in your hands."  
He drops the belt on the floor and it makes my whole body jump as I hear it hit the floor. He looks like I have just killed his puppy.

" Baby there has been a major misunderstanding here. I can see how you would think of me doing that. Trust me baby I was not going to put my hands on you in that way. I was keeping the belt in my hands to tie your hands together. We were going to have some hot kinky sex."

Oh shit what have I done? Why on earth did I think Christian would put his hands on me. Fucking Kate that bitch getting into my mind. I should have listened to Christian when he told me about her, but no little naive Ana has to see the good in people.

" Christian I am sorry I have just allowed a complete bitch to get into my head. I know I am so naive but I know nothing about your lifestyle. I don't even know about your actual normal every day without all the side stuff involved. I am just scared that we are moving at a very fast past. I have strong feelings for you I really do but you won't open up to me. You won't even let me in."

Seriously are all relationships this complicated only after three days? Maybe this will end things between us and we will go on with our lives without each other.

" Baby Please do not apologize to me. I handled the situation in a shitty way." I snap out of my thoughts pretty quickly.

" I get what you're saying I really do. I have never had to open up to anyone or answer to anyone. This is all new to me. I do want us to work out and I will try the best I can for you to feel more connected to me. I will make sure you get to know both sides of me. I just won't tolerate any more talking about whores or anything related to that subject."

As I am about to answer Christian Taylor makes his presence known and whispers something to Christian, and all I hear is let them in. Christian helps me off the stool. As we walk towards the Elevator I see my dad and Carrick. What the hell is going on here?

" Daddy" I squeal as I run into his arms. He pulls me away and touches my face as he looks at Christian.

" Did you put your hands on my daughter?"

" Ray" "Dad" we both say in unison.

" Christian never touched me I fell over." He looks at me like I am lying, but my dad knows I could never lie to him convincingly.

" Anyone want to explain what is going on here or am I supposed to guess." Christian says mostly to Carrick as he is glaring at him.

" Son I found Ray, patched him up and he is good as new. I thought he would like to see his beautiful daughter who I knew would be worried about him." Oh cut the crap Carrick. I am so glad that stayed in my mind and didn't fly out of my mouth.

" Annie sweetheart I have something to tell you and you need to listen carefully and do exactly as I say." I nod at him for him to continue.

" The deal I made with Carrick is now up and the Grey family require payment." Christian looks like he is about to take my dad out.

" You are betrothed to Christian and you will both be married tomorrow."

Did I bang my head that hard? Am I in the twilight zone or something is this really happening?

" Dad are you kidding me right now because I am not in the mood for jokes."

" I am sorry Anastasia it's a done deal. Our family minister will be ready at the church at 1pm tomorrow to make this legitimate."

" Carrick you have interfered in my life for too long and I have had enough. You have made me a miserable prick and I am done. I choose Ana over you, over the lifestyle, over everything. Now let yourself out and go fuck yourself while you are at it. I won't play your games anymore Carrick. Another thing, Ana and I will get married someday. That day will be when she is ready and not arranged by some bullshit contract goodbye."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **EDITED BY SMILEYLOVES**

 **CPOV**

" Ray Taylor will show you the guest room, please make yourself comfortable."

I thought this night could not get any worse. It started out with me being blissfully happy, to being made to look like a wife beater or some kind of devious woman trapper. Ana looks as rough as I do but she still is a vision to look at. I am unsure where we go from here? Do we go to bed together or will she leave I am so confused? I can run a billion-dollar company and dealing with my secret second life bullshit, but when it comes to this woman I have no control. This relationship stuff is very new for me and I know I am sucking at it. I guess now I have quit my side business I can just be Christian the CEO. I want to try to be the loving boyfriend, and I want to be who Ana deserves.

Ana tells me that she is tired and we should get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow and I couldn't agree more. She takes my hand and walks with me to our bedroom. Ours has a nice ring to it and we both head into the room. In this room I feel like I am the Christian I want to be rather than the one I am forced to be.

" Christian thank you for not allowing your dad to force marriage on us. I really appreciate you defending us. I know that you want to get me down the aisle and knock me up; but I am happy that you agree that we need time for all that to happen."

" Baby I would take you in my jet right now and go to Vegas and marry you but I understand where you're coming from. I promise baby we will get to that point. Hopefully not Vegas as I want to give you the wedding of your dreams." She smiles at me but I know we are still not in the best place after what has happened this evening.

Ana tells me she is going to take a quick shower and normally I would be undressing to join her but I think she needs privacy right now. While Ana is showering I send a text to Elliot saying I want his whore taken care of. To make sure it's in a way that is deemed fit for the trouble she has caused. I know he has no feelings for her so it shouldn't be an issue.

Ana comes out of the bathroom wearing my old T-Shirt that she has took a liking too. I have to say she looks irresistible in it. I have to tell my cock to quit with the twitching as I don't expect to get any tonight or any night for that matter. I would not take this shit from anyone else, but Ana will be my wife and the mother to my child one day so I refuse to disrespect her so I can get laid.

" Christian can I come to work with you tomorrow at GEH to see you in CEO mode. I will have to ask Elliot for the day off do you think he would be ok with that."

" Sure baby anything you want and Elliot was not expecting you back at work so its sorted." Shit why did I bring that up right now. Luckily for me Ana is falling asleep so hopefully I won't hear anything more on the subject well tonight anyway. I hold Ana close and go over the events of the evening over and over in my head until exhaustion finds me.

 **Carrick POV**

As I leave my sons apartment I am greeted by my wife and she looks pissed this will not be pleasant.

" CARRICK GREY what have you just done to our son."

" I have done nothing to him, he is not a child he is a grown man. He doesn't need to be smothered by his mummy."  
" What did you just say to me."

" I have given him the test you know like my father gave to me."

" Are you serious Carrick you did that to our baby what your dad did to you."

"Its tradition Gracie you know this; it has to be done. I needed to know where is loyalty lies and now I know."

"Did he choose the life or did he choose Ana."

"He failed miserably darling he choose love and I couldn't be prouder of him. He stood up to me and put me in my place and acted like a  
boss for the first time."

"I know my baby Carry and I know he told you to shove your business in a not so polite way."

" He did and he was very Christian about it. I am happy he did as I want my son to be the CEO with a wife and kids. I don't want him to be the criminal who risks his life for bullshit all the time."

My wife looks shocked but I wanted Christian and Elliot out of this life, and I knew Christian would be the one to make it happen. I know he loves control and power but he can get his kicks from the office or whatever he does in his romantic life. I just had to play the part and be the bad guy for a while. I just hope my sons can forgive me and see that I was pushing them for the right reasons. I have made arrangements for the three of us to meet with another family based here in Seattle who will take over the business at a cost. We still have the respect and power, but none of the heavy lifting and can lead normal lives. Me and my beautiful will be going on a well deserved vacation. I can't wait to see her in a bikini even after 3 kids and 20 years, since we last went on a couple vacation she still looks hot in a bikini.

 **Elliot POV**

I hate when my brother is right. I am now on my way to Kate's house to deal with her. She has gone too far this time. She has been going around town saying she was about to be wifed up by me. Its laughable, all she ever could be is a good fuck. I don't know how she could think she could be my wife or the mother of my kids. Now Ana on the other hand is what a wife and mother should be, and I am happy for my little bro. Reading the text Christian sent me made me rattled. The thought of some whore trying to ruin his relationship will be met by serious consequences. I just hope Kate is ready for what is about to come.  
I am inside her apartment and I think she has another episode as there is stuff smashed and thrown everywhere. I see the lights on in the bathroom and I hear running water. I head into the bathroom to deal with her.

I realize pretty quickly that she has already been dealt with. She is face down in the tub dead and pale. I leave the house and call Taylor and Sawyer to get me any information they can. I am glad I didn't touch anything and no one saw me here. It makes me start to think of who else she has fucked with. Obviously she has pissed someone of to the extreme for that shit to happen.  
I text Christian to let him now she was already taken care of. He is just as suspicious as I am but says the blood is not on our hands so let's leave it the hell alone. I head home and decide for once not to call one of my many whores to come and help me relax. I think I am not going to deal with those kind of women anymore it's far too messy.

 **APOV**

I wake up to see Christian putting his suit on for the office. He does look hot in a suit, and I like the look on him. I sit up and drool over him for a while until he notices me.

" See something you like baby"

" You look hot in a suit I would say you should wear one everyday but you already do."

" That I do my love do you still want to come to my office today."

" Yes let me get beautified and we can have breakfast and go."

" Baby you are already perfection I will wait for you in the kitchen." He kisses my head and I start to feel that given a bit of time and understanding, I am positive that we will be in such an amazing place. I put on one of the cute dresses Christian bought for me and I am ready to go.

I walk into the kitchen and I totally forgot that my dad spent the night here. Before I even ask Christian where my dad is he passes me a note that has my name on the front, and I know it's my dad's writing.  
His letter basically said that he has headed home as there has been some sort of issue. He will see me soon and he will try to explain things to me. I put that to the back of my mind for the time being as I am ready to play office with Christian today. I feel like a celebrity at GEH as I am getting all kinds of VIP treatment. I guess being the boss's girlfriend has perks around here. I am uncomfortable with how lavish everything is. I feel like I am being smothered even though people are just being nice. Christian senses my discomfort and tells his staff to not bother me any longer.

I am shocked with how abrupt he is to his staff. As the day goes on I am less shocked about his outbursts, his use of language, and the way he flies of the handles. I really feel bad for his assistant as he can't be an easy man to work for. Then again making a billion before 30 I guess he has to be this way when it comes to business.  
We have lunch together in his office as he didn't have time to take us out. I was fine with as I am rather comfortable sitting in his office on his sofa barefoot while my man is rubbing my feet. Seeing Christian this way is so hot and It makes me understand the way he is a  
little more.

Even though Christian has been yelling and losing his temper all morning, I have not seen him smile like this since I met him I think this is where he is meant to be. I don't know what possess me to do it but I get up and lock his office door and sit on his lap. I start to leave soft kisses onto his lips before it becomes frenzied and before I realize it I am underneath him while he stripped me out of my dress and his head heading for my panties. I feel his nose brush past my panties and I hear him moan and before I know it his tongue is driving me insane. I start begging for him to be inside me and he is only too willing to oblige. After a very hot and sexy office sex session Andrea's voice is heard on the intercom telling Christian that his next appointment is ready in the conference room. He tells her to cancel it as he is taking the rest of the day.  
We end up walking around the water front holding hands and just talking about our childhoods. Christian is really trying to open up and be real with me. I think if we can continue this way we will have a real shot at making this relationship work and I really want it to work.

2 weeks later

 **CPOV**

I am sitting in the hospital waiting on news about Ana. I don't think I have yelled or threatened this many people in my life but I am frantic. My parents were having a party at the house and I was reluctant to go as Carrick would be there. We have not spoken since the day he was trying to force Ana into marrying me. Ana, my mother, and Mia all convinced me to go. So we went and Ana looked beautiful all night. I even was ok with Elliot cracking jokes with her and acting like a brother to her, which hopefully soon he will be. Ana had been complaining with stomach pains over the last few days. She said her period was due and we thought no more about it. She was walking towards me when I see her keeled over grabbing her stomach and she was screaming in pain. That's how we ended up here in the hospital. I haven't seen Ana since we got here and no one will tell me what's going on.

I sent my mother to see what's going on and that was over an hour ago. The entire Grey family is here Carrick, Elliot, and Mia and my gramps and Grandma who are my mother's parents. Theo is my Gramps and he has taken quite the shines to Ana. He told her she makes me less off a douche, which I guess was a compliment. They have all sat in silence where I have been loud and obnoxious. I think even Taylor and Sawyer are worried as they keep glancing around to see what is going on. Ana is loved by everyone in my life, but most of all me. I have her engagement ring in my pocket and I was going to propose tonight. I see my mother coming out of the double doors and I run at her.

" Mother where is Ana, where is my baby?"

" Christian Ana is fine she is resting. She had a blood clot which was caused by her birth control pill." My mother whispered that part to me. She is really respectful like that.

" Can I see her; I need to see her."

" Yes you can she is in the private room upstairs." I signal Taylor and Sawyer to head up there as I want someone at her door at all times.

" Hey baby." I say as I walk into the room to see her on the bed.

" Hey baby." She says back to me. I have grown to love her calling me that.

" How are you feeling? " I get as close as I physically can to her, as I think I need the comfort more than she does.

" I am fine the blood clot was not life threatening it was really small. This is all just a precaution. I won't be able to be on any form of birth control for a while. Our options are condoms or abstinence it's your decision." She giggles a little when she says this because she knows I hate both options.

" Christian do you think that you could use your power of persuasion and get me the hell out of here tonight and take me home."

" Baby what did the doctors say."

" They said they want me to stay overnight for observation to be on the safe side."

" Well just this once I am putting my foot down and telling you no. I will stay here with you I want to know you are fine to leave when a medical professional tells me so."

" So if I call mamma Grace up here to put you straight we can leave." My girl is so cheeky at times and I love it like I love her.

" Baby I would even say no to my mother that's how serious I am. I love you and your health is the most important thing right now to me." I see tears building up in her eyes oh fuck now what's happening is she ok.

" Christian that's the first time you have told me that you love me." Is it really I am sure I have said it before.

" I love you to Christian." Now I know I have never heard Ana say that to me before so maybe this was our first time saying it and in the least romantic place possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Kate POV**

I have never given much thought into how I would die. Dying the way, I did was something I would have never even considered. I will be honest and admit that I find danger pretty hot. I have always flocked to bad boys but none were as bad as Tyler Hyde. His older brother taught him how to be ruthless and a cold hearted killer. I was messing around with Tyler for a while when he told me that I had to get in good with one of the Grey men. I didn't want to do any of this as I thought I was Tyler's main girl, boy was I wrong. I first tried my luck with Christian but he shot me down so quickly. I then went on to seduce Elliot which worked. He made it clear from the beginning that all we were was a bit of fun and I was ok with that, as I had no other choice.

The plan was working fine I was gathering information, and Tyler was happy with me for once. My job was pretty easy until Anastasia Steele walked into my life. I resented her from the moment I saw the way Christian and Elliot looked at her. They looked at her like she was some kind of queen. I know Elliot's interest was not sexual but it bothered me none the less. She got everything I ever wanted to be in this lifestyle and be the wife. I know they are not yet engaged but I know she is Christians one and only. It made me bitter and I can honestly say jealous. I did what all bitchy women would do and I would feed her lies and mess with her head. I knew she would believe everything I said to her as I made out that I was a soon to be Grey.

My body has been rotting in a ditch in the middle of nowhere for two weeks now and no one even cares that I am dead. I never thought my life would end like this or I would be so unloved by the people around me. Tyler Hyde killed me; I wish I had a chance to warn the Greys of what he has planned for them. He knows Christian killed his brother because of Ana.

 **CPOV**

Fucking condoms what the fuck has my life come to I am sick of them already. Since Ana came home from the hospital it's been condoms condoms and more condoms. I miss skin on skin with her. I am becoming desperate as I don't know how much longer I can take this shit. I guess I am angrier due to the fact that Ana and Mia went out to my club last night. I was busy and her picture is on every gossip rag and website you could think of and I am ready to kill. The photographs of her are so beautiful but I do not want any other man looking at my girl. I have threatened a good number of outlets to take certain pictures down and have any copies and negatives destroyed. The main picture I am unhappy about is one of her sexy legs. They could tempt a man to do so many unspeakable things.

I have been sitting in my office for a few hours when I look up and see my girl standing in the doorway. I know she is doing this to judge my mood. I give her a smile and tell her to come in. She walks through the door and locks it behind her. She walks a few steps towards my desk and drops her coat to the floor and I am stunned. Ana has on the skimpiest sexiest lingerie I think I have ever seen. I have to take her right here right now.

"Oh baby now this is a treat. I am in charge here ok."

She bites her lip and looks at me and I could cum in my pants from that alone.

"Yes sir I love it when you're in charge fuck me hard."

I rip the lingerie off her as I am too impatient to take it off her properly. I bend her over my desk and spank her as I think after last night we both need this. She feels too good in my hand and I can already see her arousal running down her legs, my girl loves this.

"Baby you have been a very naughty girl and I think you need to get on your knees and suck my cock. Show me how naughty you can actually be."

She has dropped to the floor and whipped my cock out before I even have time to think. Ana actually loves sucking my cock, she likes to tell me how wet it makes her. I grab her hair and push myself more into her mouth as I like it deep.  
I think my little minx is forgetting who is charge here so I pull out of her and roughly bend her back over my desk. I thrust my hard cock right into that tasty pussy of hers. I would usually take my time with her but I need this to be rough and fast.

"Christian baby I love your cock fuck me harder."

"Hard is what you're going to get baby." I continue to fuck her hard as her screams get louder and louder. I really don't want to come yet as I want to prolong this as long as I can. I decide to pick her up and carry her to my chair and sit as I help her onto my cock.

"Come on baby ride me." and fuck me she does just that. She even demands me to put her tits into my mouth. I love wild Ana; I am feeling a bit wild myself so I decide to try something new. I start to rub her ass and I decide to start rubbing her cute little rose bud before inserting my finger. Ana looks confused at first but I grab her hips with my other hand and bring her down onto my cock harder. She is begging me for more as she screams her demands at me.

" Christian."

" Yes baby."

" That was amazing thank you I needed that."

" Me to baby. How about we go home and fuck some more."

" Hell yes Christian let's go."

I wonder how long it will take her to realize that I did not use a condom. It wasn't intentional but fuck it felt so good without it. I have a full day planned with my girl tomorrow where I finally plan on proposing. I have had the ring in my safe since she we got back from the hospital, as I have been waiting for the right moment. Since leaving my side business I have never been happier and I think it is time to make Ana truly mine.

 **APOV**

I have a feeling Christian is up to no good, even though we had amazing office sex. We came home and he continued to make me cum with the wild sex. I know there is something on his mind. I have apologized about the last minute night out with Mia. I should have realized that I am the girl of Christian Grey CEO Billionaire. There would obviously be people wanting to but into his private life. When he dragged my ass out of his club and I mean that literally. All I heard was him scream and shout at anyone and everyone in his way. It wasn't until this morning when I saw my face and body plastered all over the internet that made me realize why Christian is so pissed.

I wake up to a cold bed and I know Christian is not here. I feel sad that he has left again without speaking to me. My mood lifts quickly when I see him walk into his bedroom with a tray of breakfast. Christian likes to pretend he can't cook but I know my man has many skills outside of the bedroom. He tells me that I have an hour to get ready and everything else for our day is taken care of. He takes us to spend the day and night on the Grace as he knows I love this boat. I am enjoy being in a bikini and sunbathing when Christian suggests we cool off with a swim. I am really suspicious when Christian and I get back on board using the front of the ship, as usually we get off and off via the back. I give up thinking about it. I am just being stupid I mean does it matter what side we get on and off.  
We head straight to the bedroom where Christian pins me to the wall. He starts teasing me with his hands and mouth he knows I can't stand being teased.

"Christian hurry up and fuck me."

" Oh baby no no no you have been a naughty girl and naughty girls don't get what they want."

" Good spank me and fuck me hard and maybe then I will behave like a good girl."

I see his eyes turn dark and before I can take a breath he has me bent over the dresser and is pulling my bikini bottoms down.

"Oh baby I am really going to enjoy this." Christian spanking me turns me into an actual sex monster of some sort. When he is done I have managed to push him onto the bed and get his very hard cock out of his pants and inside of me. I know he loves when I ride him.

"Baby that feels so good fuck me harder come on baby give it to me." I am bouncing so fast and hard I feel his cock all the way into my stomach I am too full but I can't get enough.

I love feeling his warm cum inside of me and it makes me hungry for more. Oh shit I can feel his cum we did not use protection. I jump off the bed quickly and head to the bathroom to try and get the cum out of me. I know my effort is a waste of time as it has already been inside me. I am so mad at myself right now and Christian for that matter.

" Baby come out of there I am ready for round two do not make me wait."

I come out of the bathroom and just look at him with my you are in trouble eyes.

"No round two as we did not used protection you came inside of me."

"I know I did baby and it felt so good you can't say that you didn't love it."

"That's not the point Christian you know I am not on any birth control and we did agree on condoms as abstinence did not work for you."

"Baby just relax, it is not as if you have had unprotected sex with a stranger. I am yours and you are mine for life."

For the moment I am pressing pause on this argument and I will revisit it after we have dinner as I am so hungry. I put on the beautiful dress Christian has picked out for me and I feel so sexy in it. I gasp in shock as I see that the deck has been decorated with flowers and candles everywhere. It looks so beautiful. I walk up to a very hot Christian in his black tux and I can feel myself dripping down my legs. I can't seem to control my hormones when he is near me.

" You look beautiful baby." I am in more shock when I see him kneel on one knee in front of me and I start to hear music in the background.

" Anastasia, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. You are my more will you please marry me."

I feel like this is all a dream I have told Christian for a while now that marriage and babies where to much to handle right now. Seeing him on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand I can't help but shout my answer at me.

" YES".

We don't even get to finish our dinner as we are both back into the bedroom where he takes full control and even puts on a condom to stop me having a complaint. One day I will be pregnant with his child I just want to be married and settled first.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

We are engaged and I could not be more excited. Ana and I spent the night on my boat, and now are headed home. I have our family waiting for us as they want to celebrate with us. I tried to tell them to fuck off, but I can't say no to the women in my life. I can't stop looking at Ana's finger with my ring on it. It was worth all the millions that where spent on it. Ana would try to kick my ass if she knew how much money I have spent. Let's just say the ring is not the only thing I have for her. I did a lot of thinking last night, and I have decided that I am going to be less of an ass when it comes to Ana. I want to be her entire universe, but I need to let her spread her wings a little. She needs to be the woman she wants to be, not the woman I want her to be. I made a big decision last night, and I will allow Ana to choose what she wants to do once we are back at home.

Once we arrive at Escala Taylor informs me that the package for Ana is in our bedroom. I am so nervous about this, as for once I am taking all decisions out of my hands.

"Congratulations."

Is all we hear when we get out of the elevator. Ana looks shocked to see everyone here. I am pissed to see Carrick but according to Elliot, after the meeting that is coming up. We are all out of the game and will be able to lead normal lives. Which will suit me just fine, as I will have a beautiful wife and a thriving company. What more could I ask for, well I know what I want, but I will have to be patient.

" Baby can I talk you in private please?" Ana follows me to our bedroom where I hand her a small package.

" What the hell is this Christian?"

" It is the morning after pill baby. We were careless last night and for once in my life, I wanted to be able to make a decision that was not based on my wants. It is totally up to you if you take it or not, and we don't have to talk about what you have chosen to do."

" Wow" Is all she can say to me. I know she will be stunned at my new found way of thinking.

" Whatever you do baby I will be here always for you, we are team and I have your back." She asks to be alone for a little while. I don't want to be away from her, but I want to always give her what she needs so I begrudgingly leave the room. Once I have talked with my family for a while they decide to leave. I don't tell them Ana was overwhelmed and needed some space.

" Oh Christian" I see her coming out of our bedroom in a sexy red lingerie set. My eyes are popping out; fuck me she looks delicious. I run towards her and pick her up bridal style as we head back into the bedroom.

" Baby you look so sexy."

" I love being sexy for my future Husband." Hearing her call me that makes me hard. I can see myself really loving the husband title.

" Well future wife how about you let your husband make you cum until you can't see straight."

A week later the big meeting between the Greys and the Castellanos is here. They are the family taking over from us, and I can't wait for this shit to be over with. I just want Ana and I to lead normal lives. We are going to Sicily in a few days to visit family. Ana needs to meet my dad's mother and My mother's parents. They have so much planned for her apparently. There are a few traditions Ana needs to take part in before we can officially get married. Like I care about that nonsense, but my Mama bear is very insistent on them. We are about to enter the meeting, when Elliot comes running in waving a note like he just escaped from an insane asylum.

" Chris you need to go home now and get Ana, and get away from here."

" EL what the fuck are you going on about."

" He hands me the note he has, and as I read it I feel sick. Carrick isn't looking so good about it either. "Taylor call Sawyer and tell him to get Ana and Gail into the panic room now."

I get word from Sawyer that Ana and Gail are safe and secure. I could be over reacting but with such a big meeting going on today, it would be the perfect opportunity for somebody to try and come at me or my family. The Castellanos have told Carrick that they will help on this, as today is the day they take over. Right now I have not got it in me to say no to them.

The note Elliot gave me was from Kate. She was warning him about Hyde's brother Tyler planning on grabbing Ana, and a lot of other things I can't even say out loud. Reading it was vulgar. There are men surrounding Escala, and the same on the inside. All I care about is getting to my girl and seeing that she is ok. All of this could have been a major over reaction, but I will never take any chances with Ana. I hear from Taylor that a man fitting the description of Tyler Hyde has been seen trying to access my building. All I can think about is Ana right now. I tell my guys to do what is needed to make him disappear. I will have no harm come to the woman I love not now not ever.

By the time I get to Escala the situation has been taken care of. Danny Castellano had grabbed Tyler Hyde and took him off to some random location. I am thankful to the family for all their help as they wanted to prove that they can take over the business. I get to the panic room and I punch in the code and the door opens. I see Ana sitting with tears in her eyes, and I can't stand to see her like this. She runs at me and holds me so tightly.

" Christian I thought something had happened to you please never leave me." She continues to sob while I take her into our bedroom to try and calm her down. All the time she was in there she was worrying about me. She never once worried about herself, fuck this woman loves me so much.

After a night of Ana not leaving my side, I decide that maybe the trip to Sicily is just what we need. I make a few calls as we are going to leave in the morning. Ana is going to love my grandparent's estate; it is breathtaking as she would say. After spending an hour making all the arrangements and having Gail pack a few items for us. I will take Ana shopping while we are there, as I want her to have all new clothing for this trip.

" Baby come on it is time to wake up."

" No I am sore from overuse leave me alone."

" Baby I am not waking you up to fuck. We are due to leave soon as I have organized for us to go away earlier than planned."

" Ok I will get up; I am wearing something super comfy so don't complain that I don't look sexy for you."

" Baby you could wear a trash bag and I would still fuck you senseless." I am surprised she has not asked about packing. I guess she should know well enough by now that I will always take care of everything.  
Ana comes out wearing leggings and a T shirt and her trusty converse. I always love her in expensive clothing, but I guess I can get her to change once we land I hope. I am feeling excited for my family to meet Ana as I know they will all love and adore her just as much as I do.

Ana is being too coy on this flight, and it is starting to bother me, as no one can see or hear anything we might do. I decide enough is enough and I am going to loosen her up a lot. I kiss her slowly and she tries to pull away from me. I pull her back towards me, and I know she likes it when I am a little rough with her. I continue the kiss until it deepens enough for her to moan quietly. I am sick of the quiet bullshit. I put my hand on her tits and push her back down onto the chair.

"Now listen to me baby you are not allowed to be silent and coy right now as it really does nothing for me."

I rip the T shirt from her body as I need to see her tits. I push my face into them before licking, sucking and biting her nipples. She starts getting louder, and as I take her leggings and rip her panties she is begging me to get her cum. I position my face on the top of her thigh and I start to kiss up to my heaven. I take in a deep breath when I reach her pussy, and inhale deeply her smell is like a drug it's so addictive.

"Please Christian lick and suck your pussy please make me cum and then fuck me so hard." Oh yes there is my naughty girl. I attack her clit with my tongue and mouth. She is panting and moaning loudly screaming my name. I fucking love every second of this. Once I feel her hot tasty cum on my face I get up take my cock out, and bend her over and fuck her senseless. She is so loud that it spurs me on, I cum inside her and I love being able to do that as I hate condoms. I know we will have to figure out this whole protection shit, but I can't get enough of how good it feels to cum inside of her.

I realize that the camera that is on the passenger side of the plane is still on. I know it has recorded our activities and I can't wait to access my on board laptop and watch that shit back. I will have to tell Ana about it when she wakes up, as I have fucked her into an oblivion. Maybe she would be open to allowing me to record her more often. I am so happy that my parents and sister decided to fly out tomorrow so Ana and I could be alone in the Jet. Elliott is staying behind in Seattle as he is helping me with a special surprise for Ana. I wanted to give her this gift after our wedding, but as no date has been set. I figure why not spoil her every chance I get. I spend an hour watching her sleep and she makes me feel so content and whole.

" Christian I love you."

" I love you to baby. How was your nap?"

" It was good you exhausted me really well." She asks if we can have something to eat in bed and watch a movie. I agree as who am I to deny my girl what she wants.


	20. Chapter 20

**EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **EPILOGUE**

Ana and I spent six wonderful months at my family's estate in Sicily. My family adores Ana and she has been treated like a queen since the day we arrived. Which is how I want her to be treated for the rest of our lives. Before we both knew what was happening my mother and Grandmother where planning a wedding. We could use the estate and Ana agreed straight away as she is obsessed with the property. It took almost five and a half months to plan as I wanted perfection. Ana had seen a dress when she went out shopping on girl's day. I did not feel right letting her wear something off the rack. I wanted her to have a one of a kind for our big day. I hired Italy's most sought after dress designer to create Ana's dress. I was not allowed to be involved in the process as its bad luck which I think is all just bullshit.

The wedding was pretty stressful and about a month into it Ana became really ill. She was put on bed rest. I stepped up my game and did whatever was required of me. Everyone expected me to be the hard ass cold hearted bastard I can be but I upped my game for my girl. I have made sure all the men visited our family tailor, as all the men will have custom suits. I have asked Elliot to be my best man as there was no better man for the job. Ana and I had a huge argument a week before the big day as the ladies all wanted to have a bachelorette party. I put my foot down and refused. Ana was angry not because she wanted one as she was not interested. Apparently I can go about this in the wrong way. As a compromised we all went to a nightclub and had a pretty good time.

The dress was the biggest disaster of the whole wedding process. Ana had to go for many fittings and alterations that at one point she said she wanted to destroy the dress. The reason for that was when we married Ana was six months pregnant. So as our baby grew she grew and her dress needed to be altered. That's right Ana never took the morning after pill. I was so surprised when she told me she thinks she could be pregnant. We got a test and I was with her every second of the way. When I saw it was positive I was more emotional than I would like to admit. The early stages of the pregnancy was pretty hard on Ana and I felt so helpless. After the second trimester she was back to her old self. She was glowing and horny as fuck day in day out, which I never complained about. When we finally went for the scan and I actually saw the baby and heard a heartbeat I really lost my shit. I cried and I was basically a woman for the day.

The major wedding issue I would say was Ana saying she was too fat to get married. I knew she was being hormonal but I was supportive and told her how beautiful she was daily. When I saw her walking down the aisle to me my heart leaped out of my chest. She was stunning and seeing her tiny baby bump made me all the happier. Ana had changed her vows at the last minute and included the baby in them. I think I spent the entire ceremony with my hand on her stomach as the baby was moving a lot. We never told anyone that we found out the sex of the baby as we wanted to keep it special for us.

The honeymoon was short as Ana was having a lot of pain and discomfort so we knew it was best to head home. Once we arrived home we had an appointment with Ana's new midwife and went over birthing plans and we had another scan. I will never get over seeing my baby I couldn't wait for the day the baby arrived. That day we got a teddy with the baby's heartbeat inside and now to this day I take it with me wherever I go.

Teddy was born two weeks late. Ana makes jokes about how he never wanted to leave her. I think she is right as Teddy is now three months old and he refuses to leave Ana's arms. He does love his daddy and we do have plenty of special daddy and son time together, but he has such a strong bond with Ana. Having a wife and a son has really changed my life. GEH is thriving and I have left my old life truly behind me. I am already planning baby number 2. I want Ana pregnant all the time. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us but I know it will be amazing.


End file.
